Ilusões
by Ray e Pulguenha
Summary: Novos mistérios envolvem um certo grupos de alunos em Hogwarts, e só eles podem descobrir como resolvelo. Mas no meio da confusão, novos sentimentos entre dois amigos causam uma confusão maior ainda dentro de dois corações. E quem foi separado a força, qu
1. Segredos

Ela estava deitada embaixo de duas cobertas, sentindo a cama tão quentinha que não tinha nenhum pouco de vontade de se levantar e sentir o frio em sua pele. A chuva caia fortemente, muitas vezes fazendo com que os galhos da arvore batessem em sua janela e a assustassem. Sabia que ela viria atrás de si ao perceber que havia furado no encontro.

Amava o inverno, amava ficar assim: embaixo de várias cobertas, escutando a chuva cair e dormindo como um anjo. Na sua opinião era a melhor coisa que existia. Só não gostava de chuva, quando tinha que sair de casa, o que era aquele caso.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que deu um sobressalto na cama ao escutar batidas fortes na porta e logo em seguida alguém entrar em seu quarto. Ela gelou. A pessoa usava uma capa preta que cobria todo o rosto, ela conhecia aquela capa: era de comensais da morte.

Sentiu o ar falhar, mas ao mesmo tempo ele voltar ao ver sua amiga abaixando a capa. Ela era loira e de olhos extremamente azuis. Tinha um olhar intrigado.

- Quer me matar do coração? Achei que o "Lord das Trevas" havia mandado alguém para terminar o serviço – ela disse se deitando novamente e olhando fixamente para o teto. Não queria encarar sua melhor amiga.

- Oi sua tratante – ela disse se sentando na cama ao lado da amiga. Percebeu que não era momento para brincadeira só pelo olhar que recebeu – certo, você me preocupou. O que foi?

- Nada – ela disse se cobrindo até a cabeça para não ser enxergada.

- Falou com ele? – um sorriso surgiu na face de Chris, imaginando se teria acontecido o que ela tanto queria. A amiga soltou um muxoxo e se descobriu. Revirou os olhos mostrando que não estava gostando da conversa e olhou para a amiga.

- Falei – Chris sorriu ainda mais – tira esse sorriso da cara, por favor... – disse amargamente.

- Não tiro. Você contou a ele? – perguntou calmamente mesmo vendo que a amiga estava se alterando.

- Não, nunca...você é a única que sabe...ele – ela sentiu um frio no estomago ao imaginar ele sabendo – não pode saber.

- Mas, porque? – Chris estava cansada disso, ele tinha que saber – como você quer que ele te dê bola se você age como uma simples amiga?

- Ele tem que gostar de mim porque quer, e não porque eu contei que o amo... – Chris se arrependeu de ter começado o assunto, pois agora brotavam lágrimas nos olhos de Zoe e a culpada era ela.

- Não chore – limpou as lágrimas que caiam – ele te ama, eu sei.

- Engraçado, disso você sabe – ela se levantou da cama e sentiu o brisa que entrava pela fresta da sua janela atingir sua pele. Abriu o armário e começou a procurar por um blusão de lã – mas de você e o Draco – se sentiu bem melhor agora vestida – diz que não dá certo, sendo que...

- Sendo que...não dá certo e ponto final Zoe – ela arregalou os olhos por receber aquele tom da amiga – desculpa, mas...você sabe que ele...

- Ama-te? – ela disse vestindo uma calça preta – sim, isso eu sei... – deu algumas risadas, mas parou na mesma hora ao sentir o olhar gelado na sua nuca.

- Não quero falar nisso – ela disse olhando friamente para a amiga que sempre insistia nesse mesmo assunto – acabou, se conforme. Ele é seu amigo, mas acabou.

- Dê-me um bom motivo para ter acabado...

- Eu jurei que não contaria para ninguém, jurei para mim mesma... – olhou

para o espelho atrás da amiga e viu seu reflexo nele dizendo para contar – mas se você insiste tanto...

- Se eu achar que é um motivo ruim, você volta com ele né? – Zoe perguntou animada se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Não – voltou seu olhar para a amiga que estava em sua frente. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos cinzas – no último treino de quadribol da nossa casa, eu terminei de me arrumar e fiquei esperando ele na porta do vestiário masculino... – ela disse soltando o ar e abaixando a cabeça – ele estava demorando e eu... – deixou que uma lágrima caísse e Zoe segurou suas mãos – entrei para ver se ele estava lá ainda...e ele...ele... – ela começou a soluçar e não conseguia falar – ele estava lá, enrolado na vaca da Katrin...

- O que? O Malfoy...te traiu? – Zoe estava escandalizada, esperava de tudo, menos aquilo – e ainda por cima com a Katrin Mells? – se levantou rápido e começou a andar de um lado para outro.

Conhecia Draco o suficiente para saber que o que ele sentia por Chris não era brincadeira nem um simples passatempo como todos pensavam. Até desconfiava no começo de que ele realmente gostasse dela, mas se arrependeu profundamente de ter feito isso. Logo no primeiro mês de namoro dos dois, ela percebeu junto com Chris, que ele estava _apaixonado_.

Como, um Malfoy, estava apaixonado era a questão que ela tentava resolver já fazia algum tempo. Sabia que ele não era uma pedra, mas nunca havia visto o amigo daquele jeito. Nunca havia visto um olhar de bobo nele, olhando para a garota como se ela fosse um diamante.

E agora, Chris contava que ele a traiu? Tinha algo de errado naquilo, e ela iria descobrir o que era.

- Chris, me conta direito, palavra por palavra...tudo mesmo...que aconteceu naquele dia. Tem algo de errado nisso, e eu vou descobrir, pode ter certeza.

- Não tem nada de errado Zoe – Chris se levantou e andou até o parapeito da janela. Ficou olhando de dentro a lua cheia que brilhava intensamente, rodada por muitas estrelas. A noite estava linda. – ele simplesmente não...me amava.

- Me conta, por favor...eu quero cada detalhe – olhou para as costas da amiga e sabia que ela estava chorando – eu sei que dói lembrar disso, mas eu preciso saber.

- Eu vou te contar... – Chris se virou de frente e encarou os olhos cinzas da amiga.

_Flashback_

_Chris terminava de se vestir, e pensava no namorado. Estavam juntos há um mês e 20 dias. Se duvidasse, ela sabia até as horas, minutos e segundos. Estava apaixonada e não tinha como negar, pois seus olhos a delatavam cada vez que via os cabelos platinados que tanto amava._

_Passou a toalha mais uma vez nos cabelos para tirar a umidade e ia fazer um feitiço para seca-los, mas lembrou-se que teria de sair na noite fria, e embaixo da chuva. Não adiantaria nada._

"_Será que ele está no vestiário ainda?"_

_O treino havia terminado cedo, e ele sempre ficava mais tempo no escritório, para ter algumas idéias de táticas para o time. Resolveu correr o risco e adentrou no vestiário masculino._

_Mas não esperava encontrar o que tinha lá. Draco estava com uma toalha enrolada na parte de baixo e a única coisa que cobria a parte de cima era as mãos da garota morena que ele estava beijando._

_Sentiu um choque de repente, e não conseguia se mover nem nada. Mas não era nenhum feitiço, era ela mesma. Ficou ali, olhando a cena, e só voltou ao normal ao ver ele afastando a garota e olhando para porta._

_Seus olhos se encontraram e ela sentiu uma onda de raiva misturada com mágoa e repugnância. Queria pular em cima da garota, esganar ela e o maldito loiro a sua frente. Não conseguia acreditar que ele fora capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas com ela. E ainda mais, com sua maior inimiga._

_Christie Hunt e Katrina Mells eram Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter três vezes pior. Nesses ultimo ano, os dois não se bicavam tanto, mas as duas nunca foram com a cara uma da outra, e quando se encontravam sempre acabava rolando um pequeno "duelo" de bruxos._

_Sentiu suas pernas se movimentarem e encarou uma última vez os olhos cinzas que tanto amava, lançando um olhar que mostrava toda a decepção que sentia, todo o ódio que corria por suas veias, e toda a tristeza que ele havia colocado no seu coração._

_- Chris... – ele gritou ao ver ela saindo pela porta – por favor, eu...volta aqui..._

_- Eu odeio você – ela corria rápido, mas ele era muito mais rápido que ela e estava chegando perto._

_- Por favor Chris, me escuta...não é o que você está pensando..._

_- Malfoy – ela se virou e lançou um olhar frio à ele – eu já vi o suficiente e sei entender o que vejo. Isso não tem explicação. Acabou. Volte para a Mells se é isso que você tanto quer. Agora – ela chegou mais perto dele, e olhou bem fundo nos seus olhos, fazendo com que ele caminhasse um pouco para trás pelo medo – nunca mais, grave minhas palavras, nunca mais – apontou o dedo para ele – dirija a palavra à mim._

_- Mas... – ela havia começado a correr novamente, porém ele fora rápido o bastante e a segurou pelo braço. Naquele momento a chuva começou a cair muito forte – você precisa me ouvir, por favor Chris, eu te amo e preciso de..._

_- Não me ama coisa nenhuma, se amasse não teria feito...aquilo – ela lançou um ultimo olhar à ele e saiu correndo, deixando de ser seguida por ele._

_Fim Flashback_

- Foi isso que aconteceu naquela noite... – Zoe agora segurava estava abraçada na amiga, que não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

- Tem algo de errado nisso, eu sinto. Você não deixou ele se...

- Explicar? – ela se soltou bruscamente dos braços da amiga – você acha que tem alguma explicação razoável para o que ele fez? – ela estava fria – você está defendendo aquele canalha?

- Não é isso Chris, mas não passou na sua cabeça que a Mells pode ter...digamos..._armado_ aquele beijo?

- Como assim? – pelo jeito ela não havia pensado nisso, pensou Zoe. Chris voltou a sentar na cama e olhou intrigada para a amiga.

- Engraçado você ter entrado lá naquela hora e ter pego eles se beijando, sendo que _sempre _você vai atrás dele, e ainda por cima... – ela se levantou com a mão no queixo com olhar de quem estava pensando direito no que ia dizer – com a _Mells_...

- Não é estranho, ele queria ela e teve...mas para ter ela, perdeu a mim...

- Não Chris, ela armou tudo. Eu sempre achei que ela tinha uma paixão pelo Draco, sempre atrás dele fazendo de tudo para chamar atenção...

- A gente sempre se odiou...

- Isso mesmo, e depois que ela soube que vocês estavam juntos, ela começou a te provocar muito mais e a te odiar muito mais...

- Ela tentou me envenenar aquela vez na aula de poções – disse Chris pela primeira vez considerando a idéia – mas mesmo assim – balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer aquilo – ele poderia sei lá...ter afastado ela...

- E não foi isso que ele fez?

- Depois que me viu...

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, Zoe – Chris se levantou, pegou sua capa e jogou em cima de si – tenho que ir, já está tarde e você conhece a Clarisse...

- E como... – sorriu para a amiga, enquanto esta se encaminhava para a porta – pense no que eu falei, e...

- Tente lembrar de algo mais?

- Isso – sorriu mais uma vez, abraçou a amiga fortemente e se despediu. Zoe ficou ali, olhando para onde a amiga estava há alguns segundos, e teve vontade de ir até onde Mells estavam para acabar com a guria, lançar um Crucio nela, para vê-la sofrendo. Sorriu ao imaginar tal cena e ficou olhando para a noite brilhante.

A chuva castigava seu corpo e lavava sua alma como se fossem asas de anjos que a deixavam em paz consigo mesma. Ela dava passadas rápidas tentando alcançar os portões de aço que circulavam em volta de uma belíssima mansão. Era em cores verdes e pratas que a lembravam de várias coisas que queria esquecer no momento. Chegou ensopada e levou uma das mãos ao bolso. Tateava a procura de sua varinha e já estava ficando nervosa ao perceber que esta não estava ali.

- Droga... – disse furiosamente levando agora as duas mãos aos dois bolsos e sentindo o coração falhar. Nunca saia sem ela, e nesses anos todos nunca a tinha "perdido". Sorriu ao colocar a mão no bolso interno do casaco e sentir em suas mãos um pedaço de madeira. – Merlin... – disse soltando o ar que havia segurado já havia algum tempo. Murmurou algumas palavras para quebrar os feitiços que rodeavam a casa e assistiu o portão se abrir a sua frente.

- Pequena – ela olhou para o mordomo que segurava a porta para que ela entrasse – o que aconteceu? Estávamos preocupados.

- Jerry - disse sorrindo – eu fui ver a Zoe. Avisei Clarisse antes de sair de casa – ela disse amargamente ao se lembrar da mulher que tinha como mãe – mas pelo jeito...ela _esqueceu_. – Jerry se assustou com o modo frio que a menina a sua frente usava ao falar em sua mãe. – falando nisso, onde ela esta?

- No escritório, com seu pai. Pediu que você passasse por lá antes de ir se deitar...

- Então já jantaram? – ela percebeu que Jerry havia ficado sem resposta e sem jeito. Não podia descontar sua raiva na pessoa que a tratava como uma princesa e que a conhecia desde pequena.

Já estava acostumada com isso. Sua mãe sempre aprontava dessas, pelo único motivo de não ser a filha que ela queria. Não tinha culpa de não ser _perfeita_ como sua mãe sempre desejou. Christie era linda, tinha olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos com algumas luzes loiras naturais. Todos achavam que ela havia feito uma técnica trouxa que mudava a cor dos cabelos, mas eles eram assim. Não era magra, mas tinha um corpo escultural. Suas pernas eram grossas e bem torneadas e sua cintura delgada dava um caimento maravilhoso. Seus seios eram fartos e delineados por seus decotes "originais".

Mesmo sendo linda, ela pensava o contrário. Tinha dezesseis anos e o único namorado era um certo loiro da sonserina. Haviam terminado há mais de um mês, desde sua partida de Hogwarts. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos, pois com eles vinham lembranças boas, mas também uma última lembrança que ela nunca esqueceria.

Agradeceu a Jerry pelo carinho e pediu que levasse uma sopa de ervilha em seu quarto dali meia hora. Subiu as escadas e passou pela porta do quarto de seu irmão. Pensou em bater, mas pela hora deduziu que ele estivesse dormindo.

Continuou andando e virou no corredor da frente. Sempre admirou a casa, era linda tanto por dentro como por fora. Adorava ficar vagando e olhando cuidadosamente para os quadros que estavam por toda casa. Virou mais um corredor e encontrou sua avó andando em sua direção.

- Minha querida, o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela preocupada para a neta que se encontrava toda ensopada.

- Nada vovó...foi só uma chuvinha... – respondeu com um sorriso enorme e recebeu outro em resposta.

- Melhor se trocar e tomar um bom banho, não quero te ver doente.

- Obrigada vovó, só vou dar uma palavrinha com Clarisse e meu pai – disse olhando para a porta que estava atrás de sua avó.

- Não a chame assim, minha pequena, ela é sua...

- Mãe...eu sei – olhou para a avó tristemente e abaixou a cabeça com lágrimas brotando dos olhos, mas as segurou – mas ela não age como tal, então não preciso agir como uma filha. – sua avó olhou arregalada para a reação da neta. Sabia que ela sentia falta de uma mãe de verdade, mas não achava que todo o sofrimento que passou por não ter uma lhe tornasse tão fria – eu tenho que ir vovó, boa noite. – disse dando um beijo e um abraço em sua avó.

Virou-se para a porta, estufou o peito e soltou o ar com força. Sabia o que ia enfrentar ao adentrar o escritório, e sabia que isto ia acabar com sua noite. Seu pai sempre a mimou, sempre dando tudo o que ela queria e lhe dando carinho em dobro. Mas isso não substituía a falta que lhe fazia uma mãe de verdade. Uma mãe que lhe fizesse dormir contando contos de fadas e outras historinhas, que lhe cobrisse de noite, que lhe desse um beijo de boa noite para que ela dormisse com os anjos, ou mesmo que dormisse com ela quando sentisse medo.

Bateu na porta fazendo um barulho estridente. Ouviu passos do outro lado e logo a porta se abriu revelando seu pai com os olhos esverdeados a olhando.

- Pequena, onde você foi? – lhe abraçou fortemente demonstrando toda sua preocupação e satisfação de ver que sua única filha estava bem.

- Fui ver a Zoe papai – soltou o forte abraço do pai e entrou.

O lugar era decorado das mesmas cores que a mansão, e ela sabia perfeitamente o porquê. Sua família inteira pertencia a sonserina e todos zelavam pelas cores verdes e pratas.

Havia cortinas verdes de modelo antigo caindo sobre as janelas com alguns enfeites em prata. Uma mesa no canto esquerdo com vários papéis soltos e com um único porta-retrato: ela e seu pai há alguns anos atrás, brincando na praia. Uma lareira acesa iluminava o ambiente. Vários quadros pendurados olhavam de olhos arregalados, esperando a cena começar.

Em um canto tinha uma cadeira de couro preta, onde estava sentada uma mulher loira e de olhos castanhos. Não era linda, mas tinha uma beleza anormal. Segurava uma taça que continha um liquido vermelho sangue, com certeza vinho. Olhou para a filha, e por um momento teve vontade de levantar correndo e abraça-la, mas sentindo repulsa por si mesma se manteu fria.

- A _pequena_ resolveu aparecer – levou a taça à boca e tomou um longo gole olhando para a filha que estava parada.

- O que você queria Clarisse? – lançou seu pior olhar para a mulher a sua frente e sentiu uma tremenda raiva ao perceber que nunca conseguiria ser tão fria quanto ela, mesmo que tentasse – que eu _desaparecesse_?

- Isso não é hora para briguinhas tolas – interveio Jack ao ver o que aconteceria – temos um assunto sério para ser tratado aqui – sentou-se atrás de sua mesa e indicou a cadeira à frente para a filha – você tem um dever – começou ao ver sua pequena sentada confortavelmente.

- Dever? – respondeu, sendo pela primeira vez arrogante perante o pai – eu tenho _isso _desde que tinha um mês de vida dentro da barriga _dela_ – olhou para Clarisse – não tenho culpa de não querer ser o que vocês querem me obrigar a ser.

- Você será e ponto final – se intrometeu sua mãe – todos os membros de nossa família foram e não vai ser a partir de você que isso vai mudar – disse seriamente mostrando os quadros dos ancestrais da família que os olhavam – ela já esta convencendo o irmão de que não deve nos obedecer – levou a taça à boca e se levantou rapidamente assustando o marido e a filha com seu ato inesperado – você é um desastre, não sei como pode ter nascido de mim – com isso largou a taça vazia em cima da mesa e saiu batendo a porta.

- Não ligue para o que sua mãe disse – seu pai falou docemente levantando-se e indo até a filha – você é perfeita, a filha que eu sempre quis – Chris não conseguiu conter mais as lágrimas e deixou que elas caíssem livremente pelo seu rosto – eu te amo minha filha e ela também, mas é muito orgulhosa, foi criada assim e não vai mudar até que alguma coisa de ruim aconteça – disse enxugando algumas lágrimas do rosto delicado da filha.

- Eu não quero ser papai, eu não...posso. O senhor não percebe? – disse fungando – não vou servir a _ele_.

- Mas minha pequena, um bom motivo você deve ter, me conte - seu pai se ajoelhou na sua frente e segurou suas mãos entrelaçadas com as suas.

- Eu...não posso – ela disse abaixando a cabeça para não olhar para o pai e ver decepção nos seus olhos enquanto seu coração de despedaçava dentro de si por não poder dizer que razão.

- Mas porque? – ele disse se exaltando – será possível Christie – ela sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado assim, ele sempre a chamava de pequena, e quando chamava pelo nome significava decepção.

- Pai respeite-me – ela disse friamente se levantando e indo a porta – eu tenho meus motivos e entenda de uma vez por todas – abriu a porta e estava quase saindo, quando olhou com ar decidido para ele – não serei uma comensal.

Bateu a porta, mais forte que sua mãe e passou correndo pelo corredor. Parou em frente ao seu quarto e abriu a porta. Seu quarto era decorado na sua cor predileta: preto. Sua cama ficava no meio do aposento, e era de marfim. Tinha uma colcha preta, e com travesseiros da mesma cor.

Havia uma porta a direita que dava entrada ao closet. E logo mais, um banheiro. Ela olhou para a mesinha do lado esquerdo e percebeu que ali estava uma bandeja com sua sopa. Mas já havia perdido a fome e foi direto tomar um banho.

Ligou a água quente e esperou o banheiro ficar submerso numa névoa para tirar a roupa. Entrou e sentiu a água limpar sua pele, e deixou que lágrimas rolassem novamente por seu rosto delicado.

Como queria não pertencer a essa família. Não ter que ser descendente de comensais e sonserinos. Porém, ela era a única exceção da família: não seria comensal.

Lavou os cabelos, e saiu do banho. Com um toque de varinha seus cabelos estavam secos, lisos e brilhantes. Vestiu uma camisola de seda preta e foi se deitar. Não poderia contar seus motivos para seu pai, pois estaria traindo a confiança de sua melhor amiga, e preferia morrer a isso.

Pensou no ex-namorado e sentiu um aperto no peito. Como queria estar nos braços dele naquele momento, e queria ter certeza do que sua amiga dissera. Que haviam aprontado para cima deles, mas não conseguia acreditar nisso, tinha muita magoa dele ainda. E pela quarta vez no dia deixou que mais lágrimas lavassem seu rosto.

_Here Without You_

(Aqui sem você)

_A hundred days have made me older_

(Cem anos me fizeram mais velho)

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

(Desde a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto)

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

(Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio)

_And I don't think I can loonk at this the same_

(E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira)

_But all the miles that separate_

(Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam)

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

(Desaparecem quando eu sonho com seu rosto)

_**Chorus **(Refrão)_

_I'm here without you baby_

(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby)

_But you still on my lonely mind_

(Mas você permanece em minha mente solitária)

_I think about you baby_

(Eu penso em você, baby)

_And I dream about you all the time_

(E eu sonho com você o tempo todo)

_I'm here without you baby_

(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby)

_But you still with me in my dreams_

(Mas você permanece comigo em meus sonhos)

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

(E a noite, somos só eu e você)

_The miles just keep rolling_

(Os quilômetros simplesmente continuam a correr)

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

(Como as pessoas que deixaram seus caminhos para dizer olá)

_I've heard this life is overrated _

(Eu ouvi que essa vida é supervalorizada)

_But I hope that this gets better as we go_

(Mas eu espero que ela continue bem enquanto nós caminhamos)

_**Chorus**_

_Everything I now, _

(Tudo que eu sei,)

_And anywere I go,_

(E em qualquer lugar que eu vá,)

_It gets hard, but I won't take away my love_

(É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com meu amor)

_And when the last one falls,_

(E quando o último cair,)

_When it's all said done,_

(Quando tudo estiver dito e feito,)

_It gets hard, but I won't take away my love_

(É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com meu amor)

_**Chorus**_

Já eram quase meia noite, e Zoe não conseguia dormir. Debaixo das duas cobertas, olhando a janela na esperança de achar uma resposta para o que tinha acontecido para Draco trair Chris. Por um instante, lembrou de tudo que Chris passava com sua família. Rejeitada pela mãe, de certa parte sozinha. Bem, nunca fora diferente com ela. Ela não gostava de pensar em seu passado. Ninguém sabia dele, a não ser Chris e sua própria família, que nunca deixou vazar por orgulho. Chris era realmente muito corajosa em contrariar seus pais, não querendo ser comensal. Zoe sempre admirou a coragem de Chris, sempre achou de Chris deveria ser da Grifinória ou da Lufa-Lufa.

Draco sempre fora seu amigo, digamos até que de infância, conversavam desde o primeiro ano dos dois em Hogwarts. Ele realmente estava meio abobado por estar namorando Chris. No fundo, no fundo, sempre achou Draco uma pessoa sensível, que precisava de cuidados. Chris dera a ela coisas que ele jamais imaginou ter e sentir, amor de verdade, que ficava claro em seus olhos azuis cada vez que mencionava seu nome ou alguma lembraça que tiveram juntos. Ele não podia ter traído Chris de propósito. Tinha dedo da Mells nesse caso, e ela iria descobrir.

Conquanto, iria mandar uma coruja para Draco no dia seguinte, para responder sua anterior, contar como estavam sendo as férias. Inclusive, ele havia mencionado sobre Chris na última carta, mas fora alguma coisa realmente muito superficial. No dia seguinte, levaria algumas folhas de pergaminho, tinteiro e pena para a casa de Chris e leriam e escreveriam a carta de Draco. Pretendia passar a tarde na casa dela, talvez dormir.

Com toda essa tempestade de pensamentos em sua cabeça, adormeceu, encolhida em baixo das cobertas abraçando o travesseiro, imaginando um outro alguém...

- Chris... Chris... – sussurrava Jerry, tocando os cabelos da menina.

- Hum? – disse, abrindo os olhos devagar, e bocejando ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

- Vamos acordar, pequena? Já está tarde.

- Está bem... daqui a uns quinze minutos estou lá em baixo... Clarisse e papai já tomaram café da manhã? – ela já não esperava que estivessem na sala de jantar a esperando, perguntou por perguntar.

- Não, não tomaram. Estão te esperando.

De um estado de quase desacordada, sentou-se na cama de um pulo.

- Quê? Eles estão me esperando?

- Sim. – disse Jerry, com simplicidade e naturalidade, se retirando do quarto de Chris – espero você na sala de jantar. – disse, sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Uhum.

Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Ligou as torneiras para encher a banheira, e olhou-se no espelho. Ligou a torneira da pia, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Se despiu e não levou mais de 10 minutos tomando banho e lavando os cabelos. Tocou com a varinha neles e eles se tornaram secos e brilhantes. Pegou a primeira roupa que viu ao abrir o guarda roupa e pôs.

Desceu para a sala de jantar, com as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros das jeans que usava. Chegou lá e os pais estavam de mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa. Sua mãe, como sempre, com expressão fria. Sentou-se do seu lado da mesa anormalmente grande. Tudo já estava servido, e ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a comer.

- Pequena... por favor, explique-nos o porquê de não querer seguir...

- Pai, já disse para respeitar minha decisão. Não serei comensal. – ela ergueu a colher com a mão esquerda, enquanto pegava uma metade de um mamão que estava em seu prato. – Precisa de mais motivos, além do "eu não quero"? – disse irônica comendo.

- Engraçado – dessa vez quem falava era Clarisse – quando pequena dizia que queria ser igualzinha ao pai. Mas se tornou tão diferente, que as vezes chega a me assustar.

- E é tão bom saber que de você não tenho nada – olhou para a casca do mamão a sua frente e largou a colher ao lado do prato – porque se tivesse – levantou os olhos para Clarisse e sorriu venenosa – estaria perdida no mundo. Se me dão licença – empurrou a cadeira e olhou para Jerry que estava parado na porta – tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui _te_ ouvindo.

Saiu batendo os pés fortemente. Estava com raiva. Dentro de uma semana voltaria a Hogwarts, veria seus amigos, veria os professores, estudaria... e veria Draco. Custava a acreditar nas suspeitas de Zoe. Entretanto, Mells sempre foi invejosa. Estava indo para o quarto, pegar um casaco e ir para casa de Zoe. Precisava espairecer. Abriu o closet e pegou o primeiro casaco que viu, um de veludo preto com zíper. Fechou o closet e se virou para a porta, quando viu Zoe com uma mala parada em frente à ela.

- Aaaaaaaaah! – gritou Chris, batendo no parapeito da porta do closet e caindo sentada no chão. Zoe ficou parada olhando para a amiga. - Poxa, Zoe! Já falei pra não me assustar assim! – reclamou, pegando a mão estendida da amiga e pondo-se de pé.

- Não quis assustar você. Anda, pára de frescura. Trouxe um presentinho para você. – Abriu a mala e tirou um pergaminho dobrado em forma de carta, dando na mão da amiga escrito "Zoe Vakhitov". Olhou estranhamente desconfiada para a amiga e abriu o pergaminho.

"_Zoe,_

_Espero que você esteja sozinha quando ler esta carta, porque mesmo sendo a respeito de outra pessoa (você sabe muito bem quem), prefiro que ela não saiba dessas palavras._

_Nessa altura das férias, creio eu que ela já lhe contou o motivo do termino de nosso namoro. Mas peço que você me escute antes de me julgar um canalha, como ela me julga._

_Sei que o que a Hunt presenciou não tem muita explicação. Afinal, foi um beijo. É difícil de perdoar, eu sei. Se fosse eu no lugar dela, também não teria ouvido uma explicação._

_Eu tenho um pouco de culpa por ter deixado a vaca da Mells se aproximar de mim, sabendo que a qualquer momento Hunt entraria lá. Mas tenha certeza de uma coisa, em nenhum momento passou por minha cabeça a idéia de trai-la. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe o quanto eu a amo, porque iria querer magoa-la?_

_Vou te confessar uma coisa, nunca pensei que algum dia sentiria saudades de uma pessoa como sinto dela. Saudades do perfume que ela exalava, de sentir a pele macia dela, de sentir o gosto da boca dela. Eu fico arrepiado só de lembrar, mas sei que por enquanto ela não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro._

_Não sei se é porque nunca gostei muito da Mells, mas tenho quase certeza de uma coisa: ela jogou sujo. Sabia que Chris ia entrar lá naquele horário, e armou pra cima da gente, mas a Chris não deixou eu explicar-me. Nem sequer me escutou. E é isso que me deixa muito magoado. Ela ter caído nessa armadilha. Se ela acreditasse no meu sentimento, saberia que nunca eu faria aquilo por vontade própria._

_Bom, mudando um pouco de assunto. Eu estou viajando com minha mãe, estamos na Grécia. Você deve saber que meu pai mais uma vez conseguiu fugir de Azkaban certo? Sabe, chego a ter vergonha da família que pertenço._

_Devido há alguns problemas, não vou retornar a Hogwarts dia 1º de setembro. Vou demorar mais algumas semanas, talvez um mês. Enquanto isso, cuide de Chris para mim está bem? Tenho medo de chegar e vê-la com outro._

_Mas chega de falar em mim._

_E você Zoe, como está?_

_Fiquei sabendo que esteve um pouco doente esses dias. Ia te visitar, mas imaginei que ela estaria aí nos dias que eu estaria em casa, e logo depois tive de viajar rapidamente. Espero que você já esteja melhor._

_Espero uma resposta sua rápido._

_Draco Malfoy."_

Chris estava estática olhando para o pergaminho que segurava entre seus pequenos dedos. Quando leu seu sobrenome praticamente cuspido daquela forma, sentiu um arrepio tomar conta de si e um frio na barriga lhe dizer que estava magoada.

Em todo tempo que se conheciam, ela nunca ouvira seu sobrenome sair da boca daquele maldito loiro que ela tanto amava.

"_Prefere que eu não saiba dessas palavras? Ah, me poupe, se escreveu sabia que Zoe me mostraria. Bosta."_

Começou a tremer ao ler os detalhes sobre as saudades que sentia dela. Lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos e em várias ocasiões ameaçaram cair pelo rosto que tentava esconder amor, carinho e ressentimento. Mas se segurou, era forte e havia prometido na noite anterior que não choraria mais por ele.

- Ele...ele tem certeza de que foi armação? – resmungou ao meio de lágrimas que se formavam novamente em seus olhos. Olhou para a amiga enquanto se sentava na cama e sentia o peso dela ao seu lado – se ele soubesse que era armação, não teria correspondido ao beijo.

- Chris, termine de ler antes de falar alguma coisa... – Zoe disse perto do ouvido da amiga enquanto a abraçava de lado. Percebeu que a carta estava fazendo o efeito que queria. A amiga ia perceber que precisava de uma explicação e eles iam reatar.

Chris leu a carta inteira e ficou vagando seu olhar pelo pergaminho que estava reto pela força que ela exercia sobre o papel. Sentiu uma raiva invadir sua mente e sua alma, mas era uma raiva por si mesma. De ter feito papel de tola, de ter caído na armadilha que armaram para separar duas pessoas que se amavam.

Queria esganar, estrangular, torturar, matar e fazer a vagabunda da Mells pagar pelo que fez. Sentia repulsa pela garota desde o primeiro instante que os olhos se cruzaram. E agora, tinha um sentimento tão grande de ódio por ela, que estava com medo de suas próprias atitudes malucas.

Se levantou bruscamente, assustando Zoe com o movimento repentino. Dobrou cuidadosamente a carta olhando seu reflexo no espelho. Zoe chegou a sentir medo daqueles olhos. Havia uma quantidade enorme de ódio dentro deles e ela sabia por quem buscavam: Katrina Mells. Ficou com receio do que a amiga era capaz de fazer se visse a guria em sua frente, mas esse momento passou rápido ao se dar conta de que também sentia ódio dela.

- O que você vai fazer Chris? – levantou e apoiou as mãos sobre os ombros da amiga. Seus olhos se cruzaram no espelho.

- Vou fazer Mells pagar caro por tudo o que fez – enquanto falava estralava os dedos com raiva – ela vai sofrer tanto em minhas mãos, que vai pedir por um avada...vai suplicar para que eu a mate... e quando ela isso acontecer – virou-se para Zoe – não vou realizar seu maior desejo...

- Sabe, você daria uma excelente comensal – comentou entre risos e abraçou a amiga.

- Não brinque com isso. Bom, vou ter de esperar para conversar com Malfoy né. – deslizou uma das mãos pelo cabelo molhado de Zoe e se deu conta do quanto fora egoísta com a amiga. – mas chega de falar nisso, depois escrevemos a carta. Quero saber o que _você_ vai fazer em relação ao Potter...

- Ah... – resmungou revirando os olhos e indo em direção a porta do banheiro – preciso usar o banheiro... – fechou a porta com força e deixou Chris séria em frente ao espelho encarando a porta de madeira.

- Não adianta você fugir de mim – pegou o malão da amiga e começou a arrumar as roupas dentro de um armário. Zoe ficaria ali durante a semana, iriam juntas para a estação pegar a famosa locomotiva vermelha que as levaria para Hogwarts.

- Eu, fugindo? – Zoe havia saído do banheiro e olhava incrédula para Chris – impressão sua. Bom, vamos escrever a carta então?

- Vamos – olhou indignada mas não disse nada. Se ela queria assim, então tudo bem. Mas depois arrancaria dela de qualquer jeito.

As duas se debruçaram sobre a cama e ficaram lá o resto da manhã tentando escrever uma carta descente. Chris não queria que Malfoy percebesse que ela estava ajudando na carta, mas queria sempre dizer coisas que só ela e ele entendiam, o que deixava Zoe irritada.

Elas só pararam de escrever para almoçar, o que se sucedeu no quarto mesmo. Jerry havia trazido uma bandeja com dois pratos cheios de comidas deliciosas que as duas gostavam. Logo depois de se deliciarem, voltaram a carta.

Risada daqui, risada de lá, elas conseguiram terminar a carta. Chirs olhou no relógio e se assustou ao ver que já era oito horas da noite. Segurou a carta entre seus pequenos dedos e correu os olhos por ela, sorrindo ao constatar que estava totalmente perfeita.

- Perfeita – devolveu para Zoe e rolou na cama.

**N/A:**

Nossa...

Saiu hauhauhau...

Demorou, mas a gente postou neh Ray?

**Demorou sim, foi uma confusão só...**

Não liguem, ela não é de falar muito... rezando p/ q ela não fique MUITO brava com o comentário...

**É, não vou ficar brava, não, pode deixar... eu sei que é verdade uu**

Bom, nossa primeira fic juntas o/

Espero q vcs gostem... nesse 1º capítulo não teve muito suspense, mas logo logo começa ok...

E oq nós queremos Ray? Se não... não tem 2º capítulo... queremos muitooossss... ?

**Muitos o que?**

Como assim... muitos o que? Rayy... pensaaa hehehe...oq nos motivará a postar novos capítulos? fazendo sinal com a mão e resmungando baixinho "REVIEWS...REVIEWS..."

**Reviews?**

**É! Reviews '**

Isso aí…

Queremos muitos reviews…!

Bom, próximo capítulo semana q vem... hehe...

Espero q vcs gostem da nossa fic...

Beijos da Pulgaa!

**É, espero que gostem abraços...**


	2. Promete que vai me amar para sempre?

Ele andava com passos firmes, cabeça erguida, mãos soltas ao redor do corpo e pensamento longe, muito longe. Passou por várias portas até chegar em frente ao elevador e sentiu uma onda de raiva passar por si enquanto pensava que não poderia aparatar enquanto estivesse naquele lugar.

Draco estava com sua mãe em um hotel trouxa desde que saíra de Hogwarts. Após o incidente da terrível morte de Dumbledore, sua mãe achou melhor eles se desligarem do mundo bruxo durante o período das férias. Sabia que teria de voltar para a escola, mas algo dentro de si dizia que esse dia poderia esperar mais algum tempo.

Ninguém além de Voldemort, ele próprio, sua mãe e Snape sabiam que a missão era dele. Ninguém mais. Mas tinha muito medo de ser descoberto e acharem que estava do lado das Trevas. Sempre fora um capacho de seu pai, mas nunca pensou seriamente em se tornar um comensal. Imagine, ele, Draco Malfoy, se submeter a ordens de outro bruxo? Isso nunca aconteceria. Preferia ser amigo de um dos Weasley ou mesmo do cicatriz, mas obedecer alguém nunca.

Apertou o botão para chamar o elevador e continuou com seus pensamentos. Não poderia negar que sentira a morte do diretor, pois ele quis proteger Draco mesmo estando ali, jogado no chão sem poder fazer nada, com sua vida dependendo da decisão de um adolescente de 16 anos de idade. E do mesmo modo, ele não estava zangado com Draco. "_Ele quis me ajudar, mesmo sabendo que eu poderia mata-lo, ele quis me ajudar..."_ era o que ele mais pensava.

Com um pequeno sinal, a porta se abriu e ele adentrou a cabine. Deu graças a Deus por não ter ninguém no elevador. Não suportaria ter de ficar no mesmo local que um trouxa. Apertou o botão que levava a piscina e esperou pelo momento brusco do elevador, dizendo que estava descendo. Achava isso um saco, ter de ficar apertando botões. Os elevadores bruxos eram bem melhores.

Mas bem no fundo ele sabia qual era o real motivo por não querer voltar a Hogwarts já. Além de encarar todos, teria de encarar também uma pessoa que era mais que importante em sua vida, uma pessoa que mexia com seus sentimentos muito mais do que imaginava. Teria de _vê-la_.

"_Como será que ela está?"_

Sempre que estava com o pensamento vagando daquele jeito, ele voava para Chris. E em pensar que no começo era só diversão, apenas uma aposta com os amigos de que poderia fazer ela se apaixonar por si. Mas veja, quem acabou como um bobo na história: ele. E ainda por cima, era tachado de canalha por ela.

Balançou a cabeça como querendo afastar os pensamentos da loira, mas sabia que não adiantaria muita coisa. Sentiu o elevador dar uma parada e logo as portas se abriram. Ainda com as mãos nos bolsos do calção ele saiu andando firmemente.

Saiu em um salão grande, decorado em ouro. No final deste, havia um balcão enorme onde se faziam reservas e essas coisas. Do lado esquerdo havia um corredor que levava a piscina, onde certamente sua mãe estava. Entrou por ele e atravessou uma porta de vidro.

Havia uma grande piscina em forma de um S, no fundo era visível o formato da letra em pedras brilhantes. Muitas espreguiçadeiras estavam em volta da piscina, com mulheres e homens deitados tomando um pouco de sol. Procurou por cabeleiras loiras e do outro lado da piscina avistou sua mãe. Ficou em choque quando viu ela conversando com uma _trouxa_.

Caminhou em passadas largas e chegou em menos de um minuto ao lado dela. Fuzilou-a com o olhar e pediu licença para a mulher morena.

- Você está louca, é isso? – ralhou com ela enquanto segurava seu braço e a puxava para dentro – o que estava fazendo com aquela trouxa, mamãe?

- Draco... pare com isso – soltou bruscamente o braço das mãos do filho – eu sei o que eu faço, não se preocupe, ela nem desconfia... e sabe, trouxas não são tão maus assim. Eles são... simpáticos.

- Ah é? Simpáticos? Pergunte a alguns bruxos que já foram quase enforcados ou queimados o que eles acham disso.

- Era em outro tempo... seriamente acho que bruxos e trouxas poderiam ser amigos normalmente... – ele quase surtou ao ouvir aquilo vindo da boca de sua mãe.

- Definitivamente – ele disse frio – você precisa passar uns tempos no St. Mungus.

- Pare com isso... agora, mudando de assunto... semana que vem começam as aulas... estava pensando e acho melhor você ir já. Vão estranhar se você faltar os primeiros dias, Draco, e o que eu menos quero agora é a imprensa e os malucos daquele lugar atrás de nós querendo saber do seu pai. Na verdade, você sabe o quanto fiquei feliz em me ver livre dele.

- E como eu sei disso... e você não foi a única mãe. Mas é que eu...

- Sem, mas... você voltará semana que vem... por isso, amanhã mesmo estaremos voltando para casa. Já deixe suas coisas prontas, não quero me atrasar. Sairemos amanhã cedo. Vou voltar para lá agora, e não apareça mais me incomodando – lançou um olhar mortal a ele e saiu andando.

- Louca, louca, louca... – ele resmungou para si voltando ao elevador.

Onde ela achava que iria ir conversando com trouxas? Simpáticos? Ora, faça-me o favor... trouxas não são legais.

Atravessou a porta de vidro, passou pelo salão e viu. O que menos queria ver. Uma trouxa, esperando o elevador. Cabelos castanhos escuros, alta, de mais ou menos um metro e setenta e oito, de costas e com as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda que vestia. Pensou seriamente em voltar à piscina, e esperar ela sair para pegar outro elevador, mas, quando ele ia se virar, ela olhou pra trás. Draco viu olhos extremamente azuis brilhando para ele, e ele lembrou-se de Chris. A garota sorriu, e ficou o observando por um tempo. Ele então olhou mais profundamente para ela e viu seus cabelos mudarem para um louro claro e sua estatura baixar. Teve vontade de correr e abraça-la forte, mas quando chegou perto, viu os cabelos voltarem a ficar castanhos escuros a altura aumentar.

Disfarçou e postou-se ao lado dela, com as mãos nos bolsos do calção, e olhou pra baixo. A garota continuava olhando para ele, parecia estar hipnotizada. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Chris, em seus cabelos macios, seus olhos que pareciam duas lagoas cristalinas que ele tanto via na Grécia.

- Calor, aqui, não? – disse a garota, tirando as mãos dos bolsos da bermuda e cruzando-os.

Pensou: "Ora, que falta de senso de ridículo! Uma trouxa vem falar comigo? Tenho que fingir, né..."

- Sim. – e entraram no elevador. Draco tentou fingir que estava entretido com os bolsos do calção.

- Qual seu nome? – disse ela, sorrindo novamente, tentando vê-lo por debaixo da cabeça baixa.

- Draco.

- Ah, prazer... meu nome é Lyandra. Lyandra Shineheart.

- Prazer.

- E então, que faz na Grécia? – disse Lyandra, sorrindo.

- Férias. – não queria prolongar aquela conversa, ainda mais com um trouxa. Queria mais é arrumar suas malas, e tentar descansar.

- Ah... que bom. Espero que goste daqui, moro aqui há dois anos. Eu gosto daqui.

"Ah."

A porta do elevador abriu, e Draco andou o mais rápido possível. Estranhou Lyandra estar o seguindo, mas fingiu não perceber.

Passou a chave pela porta e ouviu algo atrás de si.

- Nossa! Que coincidência estarmos no mesmo corredor em quartos bem próximos!

Revirou os olhos e adentrou no aposento, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Sentou na sua cama, apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas e a cabeça nas mãos. Sua cabeça estava a mil, queria conseguir repousar sua cabeça em um travesseiro e esquecer de seus deveres e preocupações. Ouviu algo batendo na sua janela. Virou-se de um súbito e viu uma coruja com uma carta no bico. Correu para a janela e abriu-a, desprendendo a carta do bico da coruja. Ficou feliz em ler, em caligrafia de menina do colegial, a letra de Zoe, escrito "Draco Malfoy".

Enquanto sentava na cama novamente, ele desenrolava a carta e um arrepio passou por seu corpo ao imaginar se essa carta não teria sido feita com a ajuda de uma loirinha que ele tanto amava.

"_Draco,_

_Juro que não consigo te entender. Se você tem tanta certeza de que foi armação, porque não foi atrás dela depois? Pelo que ela me contou, você não tentou se explicar depois de alguns dias. Eu sei que a Chris é fria quando quer, mas no fundo isso machuca muito ela._

_Desculpe-me Draco, você sabe que sou sua amiga, mas também sou amiga dela e não pude NÃO mostrar a carta a ela. Como não mostraria, sendo ela o assunto principal? Espero que você entenda onde quero chegar com isso._

_Eu tenho certeza de que ela também sente o mesmo em relação a você. E minha vontade é quebrar a Mells em pedaços. Não só eu, pois tem alguém que está quase convencida de que isso foi armação._

_Eu sei que ela meio que vacilou em não ter deixado você se explicar, mas pense no que ela presenciou. Ela estava em choque, estava se sentindo traída. Mas se você tivesse falado depois de algum tempo, tudo poderia ter sido diferente._

_Mas porque você não poderá voltar dia 1º de setembro? Pode deixar, eu cuido dela sim. E mesmo não cuidando, você não teria com o que se preocupar. Você é o proprietário do coração dela._

_Pois é, foi um pequeno resfriado, mas já estou melhor sim._

_Acho que no mais é isso, nos vemos em Hogwarts._

_Zoe Vakhitov"_

Draco tremia. Séria só sua impressão, ou tinha algumas frases ditas por Chris escritas ali? Ao ler que tudo poderia ter sido diferente se ele tivesse falado com ela depois de alguns dias, sentiu um arrepio maior ainda pelo corpo e teve certeza de que aquela frase era da própria Chris.

Não sabia se ria de felicidade, ou se chorava de emoção. Seu coração batia forte, as batidas aumentando a cada segundo e ele pensava em como poderia concertar tudo.

Sorriu ao pensar que os dois teriam uma segunda chance. Que dessa vez, nada faria com que eles ficassem longe um do outro. Nada nem ninguém. Se alguém o visse sentado na cama, com aquele sorriso bobo na cara ficaria de queixo caído ao perceber que Draco Malfoy estava...apaixonado. De repente uma lembrança passou como um filme em sua memória.

---

_Hogwarts estava silenciosa. Até o Sr. Filch estava tirando um pequeno cochilo naquele momento. Era como se todo o universo parasse para que aqueles dois estudantes tivessem mais um momento maravilhoso._

_O loiro corria na frente, puxando Chris enquanto a menina se perguntava onde estavam indo. Conhecia aqueles corredores, mas não sabia onde ele queria chegar._

_- Onde estamos indo Draco? – enquanto ele corria, segurava entre seus dedos a pequena mão de Chris. Ele parou e encarou os olhos azuis que tanto amava. Segurou com uma mão o rosto dela. Ao receber o toque, a menina fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro de felicidade._

_- Apenas... venha. – dizendo isso deu um longo beijo em seus lábios e a puxou novamente. Ele estava planejando aquilo há muito tempo, e não queria que ela descobrisse. Era uma surpresa._

_Não demorou muito, eles chegaram ao final do corredor, onde este se dividia. Draco parou e olhou novamente para Chris que arfava por ter corrido demais. Ela adorava quando ele a fitava daquela maneira tão terna, como se a conhecesse tão bem e há tão pouco tempo._

_- Chris... – ele disse segurando as duas mãos dela entre as suas – feche os olhos..._

_- Mas... – ela quis argumentar, mas não houve tempo de terminar a frase._

_- Feche os olhos.. .é uma surpresa...- ela deu uma risada curta, mas verdadeira e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos devagar._

_- E agora? – ele abriu uma porta e a puxou para dentro._

_Não abra os olhos..._

_Já se passavam das onze horas da noite, e a preocupação de Chris era de Filch aparecer ali. Draco era monitor, não poderiam ser pegos. Sentiu as mãos geladas dele a envolvendo num forte abraço._

_- Pode abrir os olhos agora..._

_Estavam no alto da Torre de Astronomia. A noite estava mais do que perfeita. O céu estava estrelado, o vento não era tão rigoroso, e o céu estava sem nuvens. Os jardins e terrenos da escola estavam banhados de luar prateado, e o reflexo da lua poderia ser visto como um desenho nas águas do lago._

_Ela ficou um momento sem ar, admirando aquela cena e pensando no que dizer. Mas por mais que quisesse dizer algo, as palavras não saiam de sua boca e a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer for abrir um maravilhoso sorriso._

_Olhou para Draco e o beijou. Um beijo ardente, um beijo cheio de amor, carinho, paixão... e que paixão. Aquele sentimento explodiu em cada um naquele momento, e o universo conspirou para que os dois corações finalmente se unissem de vez. _

_- Isso é muito lindo...eu, eu...to sem palavras..._

_- Nessas horas, as palavras não são tão importantes. O importante é o olhar e o significado que ele tem..._

_- P-por que tudo isso? – ela perguntou enquanto deixava seu braço cair ao lado do corpo. Draco a puxou para mais perto e a abraçou muito forte._

_- Porque... eu te amo. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse e estremecesse. Sentiu seu coração disparar e pensou que por pouco ele não pulou pela boca. Abraçou o namorado mais forte e abriu um sorriso._

_- Você nunca diz isso assim..._

_- Nunca desconfie disso, nunca... – ele se distanciou para poder encara-la – eu sempre te amei, eu te amo e nada vai mudar o que eu sinto por você. Acredite em mim, e... nunca desconfie do meu sentimento, aconteça o que acontecer..._

_- Mas... Porque tudo isso Draco? – ela estava assustada, ele não era desse jeito, não falava aquelas coisas. Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy estava muito estranho – o que vai acontecer? – ela se distanciou mais, rompendo o contato entre os corpos. Estava ficando com medo – do que você está falando?_

_- Eu não posso dizer... – ele suspirou forte e levantou os olhos para se perder novamente em um mar... mas dessa vez esse mar era mais escuro – mas eu te amo, nunca esqueça disso – colocou as mãos na cintura de garota e a puxou para perto de si. Encostou sua testa na dela e ficaram se olhando – promete?_

_- Prometo._

---

Passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo e olhou para a sacada. Levantou-se da cama, e balançou a cabeça para afastar as lembranças. Queria tanto poder ter mudado o destino deles. O que tinha dito a ela, não tinha nada a ver com Mells, mas sim... com a morte do professor.

Sabia o que poderia vir a acontecer se descobrissem que ele estava envolvido na sua morte, e não queria que ela o odiasse. Ele agüentaria saber que era odiado por todos, menos por ela.

- Loirinha, loirinha... Você me azarou... – ele resmungou rindo enquanto ia a direção da sacada do quarto. Olhou para aquele mar azul e lembrou dos olhos azuis profundos de Chris. Arrumou suas coisas e se deitou na cama. Precisava descansar um pouco, e mesmo contra sua vontade percebeu que aquela cama _trouxa_ não era tão ruim assim.

---

- Vamos Draco... Levante... – ele escutava, ele estava acordado, mas abrir os olhos era definitivamente a última coisa que ele queria fazer – Merlin, como você dorme...

Virou a cabeça para o outro lado, pois um raio de sol estava batendo bem em seu rosto, e aquilo estava um tanto irritante. Não sabia que horas era, e não estava a fim de perguntar. Ficou mais um momento deitado, com os olhos fechados tentando se lembrar do sonho.

Mais uma vez havia sonhado com Chris. Mas esse sonho tinha sido totalmente diferente. Nos outros, ela lhe dizia que não o amava mais, que não o queria mais por perto, e beijava outro garoto na sua frente.

Mas esse... Nossa, ele não sabia explicar. Tinha tido um sonho maravilhoso com ela, e como queria que deixasse de ser apenas um sonho para virar realidade. Ouviu sua mãe abrir a porta do banheiro, e resolveu levantar antes que ela o xingasse mais.

- Até que enfim né, pensei que teria de acerta-lo com a maldição Imperius para você se levantar... – revirou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso de canto pronto para responder.

- Isso tudo é saudades dele? – encarou Narcisa com os olhos cheios de sarcasmo, enquanto tirava a camisa para tomar um banho.

- Não entendi... – ela jogou uma toalha para ele ainda o encarando.

- Se jogar essa maldição em mim, sabe que vai presa, não é mesmo?... Quer tanto ir para Azkaban assim? – percebeu que ela ficou branca, se isso era possível, pois era branca demais.

- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas... vamos logo, tome esse maldito banho... estarei te esperando no Hall – abriu a porta e saiu, mas antes de fechar gritou – Não demore.

- Eu mereço isso mesmo... – resmungou enquanto ligava a água do chuveiro.

---

Os raios de sol entravam pela fresta da cortina e iluminavam o quarto. As duas garotas dormiam tranqüilamente, mas isso acabaria logo, pois Jerry entrava no quarto naquele momento.

- Meninas... – falou acendendo a luz – acordem...

- Que horas são, Jerry? – resmungou Chris abrindo a boca de sono, enquanto Zoe se movia lentamente se espreguiçando ao seu lado.

- São nove horas. O café está servido e seus pais estão esperando vocês... – com isso ele saiu do quarto, deixando as duas boquiabertas.

- É porque é seu último dia aqui Chris... – sorriu Zoe irônica.

- Ou porque eles ainda têm esperança de eu me tornar um deles... – ela imitou um sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

Seus pais achavam que ela mudaria de opinião, mas isso nunca aconteceria. Trocaram de roupa e desceram para enfrentar mais uma briga da família Hunt. No caminho encontraram com Erick, irmão de Chris.

- Bom dia meninas... – ele sorriu enquanto abraçava a irmã e Zoe.

- Onde você esteve esses dias? – perguntou Chris erguendo uma sobrancelha e abrindo um sorriso.

- Ah... – sorriu meio envergonhado e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Tive que atender um paciente urgentemente e não tive tempo de avisar ninguém... e ele só ficou bom o suficiente pra eu voltar pra casa e descansar um pouco hoje de madrugada.

- Hm... que bom... adoro ter um irmão que ajuda as pessoas! – e abraçou o irmão fortemente enquanto Zoe sorria.

- Sem querer estragar o momento, vamos lá, Chris. Teus pais estão nos esperando para o café da manhã.

- Ah sim... vamos. Até, Erick... – disse, dando um tchauzinho pra ele, fazendo-o retribuir.

Chegaram à enorme sala com uma mesa relativamente pequena para a sala. Zoe estremeceu ao ver o olhar gelado de Clarisse direcionado à ela, quis correr dali. Murmurou um "Bom dia, senhor e senhora Hunt", que foi respondido pelo senhor Hunt, mas Clarisse pôs as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa. Sentaram-se em duas cadeiras lado a lado perto deles.

- Pequena... tenho uma coisa a te entregar. – encarou os olhos cinzas de Zoe e recebeu um olhar confuso e uma única sobrancelha levantada em troca.

- Entregar?

- Sim. Algo muito valioso, e peço que você guarde cuidadosamente.

- Tá.

O pai pôs a mão dentro do bolso das jeans e pegou uma pedra. Uma pedra pequena, negra, e tão brilhante que parecia estar sendo iluminada por um sol forte.

- Mas... para que serve isso? – disse Chris, mais uma vez observando a pedra com olhar ainda confuso.

- Isso vai lhe dar sorte. Muita sorte. – nessa hora, Zoe viu um olhar brilhante de sarcasmo e ambição em Clarisse.

- Ahm... tá. Tudo bem. – disse Chris, pegando a pedra. – Bom, eu vim aqui só porque Jerry me disse que vocês estariam me esperando. Vou tomar café da manhã na casa da Zoe. Minhas malas já estão prontas, vou de lá mesmo.

Foi até o pai e deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo no rosto, murmurando "Nos vemos no ano que vem", virou-se para Jerry, deu-lhe um abraço, e contornou a cadeira de Clarisse friamente e saiu da sala, acompanhada de Zoe.

---

- Não gostei dessa pedra, Chris. – disse Zoe andando de um lado pro outro no quarto examinando a pedra na palma de sua mão direita, quase ficando cega pelo seu brilho.

- Quer parar de teimar com isso, Zoe? – disse Chris, levantando-se da cama de Zoe e pegando a pedra da mão de Zoe vorazmente. – Que tem demais numa pedra tão bonita? Brilha bastante, não é? – disse Chris, sorrindo.

- Sim... muito. – disse Zoe, afundando-se num pufe roxo, apoiando os cotovelos na coxa e o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas, com um olhar além do que qualquer um poderia ver.

Chris virou os olhos, sorrindo. E com isso, pôs a pedra dentro do malão e começou a conversar com Zoe.


	3. Novos sentimentos

**If I be so inclinded to climb up inside you would you tell me that the time just isn't right?**

_Se eu fosse inclinado para subir ao lado de você, você me falaria na hora que simplesmente não está certo?_

**And if I ever find the key you hide so well, will you tell me that I can spend the night?**

_E se eu nunca achar a chave que você esconde tão bem, você me falará que eu posso passar a noite?_

- Vem, Zoe. Tem uma cabine vaga aqui – disse Chris, arrastando o malão pesado pelo trem. Zoe confirmou com a cabeça e seguiu a amiga. Acomodaram o malão nos compartimentos da cabine, voltaram para si e começaram a conversar.

- Será que ele aparece por aqui, Chris? – disse Zoe, com uma cara maliciosa e irônica fazendo a amiga piscar várias vezes.

- Não dá pra parar de pensar nisso um instante? – disse Chris, sem graça. Mas no momento seguinte sorrindo. – Será que _ele _não aparece aqui, hein? – disse, entre risos.

- Ora! E-eu nem pensei nisso, tá! – disse Zoe, corando, fazendo Chris rir mais.

Continuaram conversando por um bom tempo, sem perceberem que o tempo passava, e a mulher do carrinho veio com aquela frase ancestral de "Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridas?". Elas compraram algumas tortinhas de abóbora e bolos de caldeirão. Enquanto comiam e conversavam, alguém passava pela porta da cabine, rapidamente. Alguém de cabelos negros arrepiados. Chris sorriu para a amiga e recebeu um olhar nervoso.

A porta da cabine se abriu, e Harry colocou sua cabeça para dentro dando uma olhada ao redor. Quando seus olhos pararam em Zoe, ele teve a sensação de seu estômago subir até a boca, e descer muito rapidamente dando uma sensação de enjôo repentino.

- Zoe... – ele disse chegando e abraçando-a – como você está?

- E-eu... eu to bem... – ela gaguejou um pouco, enquanto sentia suas pernas tremendo – está sozinho? – ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou em direção a porta como se achasse que a qualquer momento um ruivo ou uma morena entraria por ela.

- Sim... Ah, Chris... – ele se virou e cumprimentou a loira que sorria ao ver a cena – Rony e Mione estão na cabine dos monitores. Eu – ele olhou de relance para o lugar vazio ao lado de Zoe – posso ficar por aqui? – ela ficou imóvel.

- Claro, Harry... sente-se – Zoe comprimiu os lábios de raiva e arregalou os olhos para a amiga – estávamos falando de você mesmo... eu perguntei a Zoe se ela sabia se você voltaria a Hogwarts, depois da morte de Dumbledore... – comentou a loira sentando de um jeito que a única opção de Harry seria ao lado de Zoe.

- Eu voltei porque a escola reabriu... falta apenas um ano para me formar, então não seria muito válido eu largar tudo o que conquistei, não é mesmo? – lançou um olhar significativo para Zoe e de repente ela sentiu que suas mãos eram um atrativo turístico em horas como aquela. – e como foram as férias de vocês?

- Ah... as minhas foram chatas como sempre... – Chris passou a mão no cabelo e se recostou no assento – meus pais como sempre com a mesma história de querer me levar para o lado das trevas... – nessa hora Zoe deixou um suspiro sair de sua boca, um suspiro triste que Harry percebeu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa contigo? – virou-se rapidamente para ficar de frente a ela, e segurou sua mão entre as geladas dele.

- Sim... – ela sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo no momento em que sentiu aquelas mãos geladas nas suas quentes – você me conhece... qualquer vento eu já fico com frio... – respondeu sorrindo.

- Bom, queridos – Chris se levantou e cruzou as mãos em torno de si – eu vou dar uma volta, ver se acho a _Kat_ para ter uma _conversinha_ com ela... – disse com um sorriso irônico e com um olhar mortal que fez Harry e Zoe sentirem pena da menina. Ela sabia que depois Zoe ia querer mata-la, mas precisa deixar os dois a sós, para se entenderem direito.

**Leaving your smell on my coat**

_Deixando seu cheiro em meu casaco_

**Leaving your taste on my shoulder**

_Deixando seu gosto em meu ombro_

**I still fail to understand what it is about this woman**

_Eu ainda não entendo o que é sobre esta mulher_

Saiu da cabine e começou a caminhar pelo corredor. Ela usava uma calça jeans azul clara, com uma blusa de moletom verde escuro. Estava muito frio, e já estava escurecendo, sinal de que eles estavam quase chegando. Passou por várias outras cabines, todas estavam cheias. E por mais que ela desejasse encontrar sua rival, tinha medo. Medo do que ela podia fazer, e não queria se sujar por uma bruxa imprestável como aquela.

Passou em frente a uma cabine que estava com as portas abertas, e um vento gelado passou por ela, fazendo seus pelos se arrepiarem, e instintivamente ela levou os braços ao redor do corpo, como se precisasse se esquentar.

Continuou andando até que uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Tinha uma pessoa saindo de uma cabine naquele corredor. Uma pessoa loira, de vestes negras. Estava de cabeça baixa, e isso fazia com que seus cabelos caíssem sobre a face, escondendo seu rosto. Mas Chris sabia quem era _ele_.

_Ele_ havia domado seu coração rebelde, _ele_ havia conseguido entrar em seus pensamentos como ninguém nunca havia conseguido. _Ele_ era o motivo de sua vida, e o motivo de muitas vezes querer estar morta. Era _ele_ que fazia suas noites serem perfeitas quando entrava em seus mais loucos sonhos, e seus dias serem horríveis por não te-lo a seu lado a todo instante.

Ela parou no meio do corredor e sentiu suas pernas começarem a tremer, seus braços dando sinal de dormência e sua boca ficar seca. E quando os olhos cinzas dele encararam os seus olhos azuis brilhantes, seu estômago deu uma reviravolta extraordinária.

Draco colocou suas mãos dentro do bolso da calça e continuou encarando Chris. Há quanto tempo queria ver aqueles olhos azuis, aquela boca rosada. Sentiu os mesmos sintomas que Chris, mas sem saber que ela os sentia também. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se saia correndo, se corria em direção a ela, ou se esperava até ela dar o primeiro passo.

Mil coisas passavam em sua cabeça. Mil pensamentos diferentes, metade deles eram bons e metade ruins. Os bons diziam para ela correr até o encontro daqueles braços que a faziam se sentir tão protegida, mas os ruins diziam que ele havia traído sua confiança. Por mais que tivesse sido armação, ainda assim era dolorido se lembrar dele beijando outra.

Desviou os olhos para o lado e ficou parada sem saber como agir. Sentiu um medo interno quando escutou passos._ "Ele está vindo até mim, o que eu faço, Merlin?"_ passou em sua cabeça enquanto ela movia a cabeça para frente de novo com os olhos fechados. Respirou fundo e abriu-os.

- Chris – ele resmungou tão baixo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão alto para seus ouvidos que esperaram três meses para escutarem aquela voz que a fazia estremecer. Encarou os mesmos olhos cinzas de alguns minutos atrás e sentiu mais uma vez à vontade de abraça-lo.

- Draco – o som doce atingiu os ouvidos do loiro com uma força tamanha que fez ele fechar os olhos. Aquela voz suave o fazia delirar.

**If I could bottle up the chills you give me, I would keep them in a jar next to my bed**

_Se eu pudesse engarrafar os frios que você me dá, eu os manteria em um jarro próximo a minha cama._

**And if I should ever draw a picture of a woman, it is you that would come flowing from my pen, yeah**

_E se eu desenhar sempre um retrato de uma mulher, é você que virá, fluindo de minha caneta._

Continuaram naquela mesma posição, um encarando o outro. Os dois sem saber o que fazer. Ela com medo de se magoar novamente e se lembrando da cena do beijo a cada instante. Ele com medo de que ela o repelisse, de que não o tivesse perdoado ainda.

Algo fez com que ela se jogasse em seus braços, o abraçando e colocando sua cabeça em seu ombro. Draco foi pego de surpresa, mas quando sentiu aquele corpo pequeno encaixado perfeitamente no seu, sorriu de alegria e permitiu que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

- Meu anjo... – ele resmungou em seu ouvido – eu... eu senti tanta falta de você... – disse entre soluços silenciosos.

- Nunca mais...- ela abraçou-o mais forte e soluçando também pediu – prometa que nunca mais vai fazer isso comigo...

- Eu nunca fiz... eu nunca pensei em fazer, nunca quis fazer. E pode ter certeza – ele respirou fundo o perfume doce dos cabelos loiros dela – que eu nunca vou fazer... ficar sem você esses meses... foi... – olhou-a enquanto segurava seu rosto entre as mãos e sentia as lágrimas em seus dedos – horrível, eu não tinha vontade de comer, de dormir, nem de nada... eu só pensava em você... e em como faria você voltar para meus braços...- ele chegou mais perto, e puxou-a novamente para um novo abraço. Os dois ficaram ali abraçados, chorando um para o outro, como se nada mais no mundo importasse. Chris sentiu tanto a falta daquele abraço, daquele carinho. Mas ainda não estava pronta para voltar o namoro. Sentindo mais uma lágrima descer, soltou-se dele e se distanciou um pouco.

- Eu também senti sua falta – ela limpou as lágrimas enquanto sentia sua mão tremendo – mas mesmo assim, Draco... eu não estou pronta... ainda é muito recente, e por mais que tenha sido armação daquela vadia – naquele momento ela estava com um olhar que colocaria medo até em Dumbledore se estivesse vivo – eu vi você beijando outra...

- Mas eu não beijei... eu não correspondi... – ele disse passando as mãos no cabelo desesperado – me entenda, eu não tive culpa...

- Draco, o que você sentiria se visse o Weasley me beijando? E eu afirmasse que foi armação, mas a única prova que você tivesse era a minha palavra? – ela perguntou um pouco mais grossa do que realmente queria.

- É muito diferente... – ele ficou de costas e socou a parede com toda sua força – será que dá pra você confiar em mim?

- Eu confio em você – ela soou indignada com aquilo – o problema é que o que eu vi aquele dia, me atormenta todos os dias... tanto à noite, nos sonhos, como nos dias, nas lembranças... – ela suspirou longamente e colocou uma mão na testa, estava ficando tonta – se você tentasse enxergar o meu ponto de vista, se você tentasse se por no meu lugar, entenderia...

- Entender o que? Que você não acredita em mim, que ainda duvida do fato de eu te amar? – ele gritou, enquanto suas mãos voavam no ar – o que mais importa aqui além do que sentimos um pelo outro?

- Chega – ela gritou com todas as suas forças – chega. Não dá certo isso... eu... – tudo começou a rodar e ela sentiu suas pernas ficarem moles.

- Você está bem? – ele a segurou e viu ela fechar os olhos, e em seguida abri-los lentamente – Não brinca assim comigo, Chris. Vamos pra cabine da Zoe. Vem, eu seguro você.

- Não, muito obrigada. Eu sei ir sozinha. – e largou-se, ainda tonta, dos braços de Draco, indo para a cabine de Zoe.

**Leaving your clothes on the floor**

_Deixando suas roupas no chão_

**Making me walk out the door and**

_me fazendo caminhar fora a porta e_

**I still fail to understand what it is about this woman**

_Eu ainda não entendo o que é sobre esta mulher_

---

- Kat? – ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha no momento em que a porta da cabine se fechou completamente.

- Katrina Mells... – ela disse soltando mais um suspiro antes de se levantar e olhar para fora da janela abraçada a seu próprio corpo – descobri o motivo deles terminarem, Harry... – ela se sentou em frente ao moreno, e olhou-o fixamente.

- E o motivo tem a ver com a _Kat_? – Zoe sorriu ao ouvir ele chama-la daquele jeito tão... irônico. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, e o rosto nas mãos.

- Sim...- soltou mais um suspiro demonstrando que estava cansada, e descobriu o rosto, mas assim mesmo segurando ele com as mãos - ela armou para cima da Chris... – Harry se recostou no banco e se interessou mais ainda no assunto – agarrou o Draco justo quando Chris chegou...

- Olha – ele se levantou e sentou ao lado dela - sei que ele é seu amigo, mas o Malfoy poderia ter evitado – ele olhou fundo nos olhos da amiga – quando um não quer...

- ...dois não beijam? – ele riu e passou a mão no cabelo deixando-os mais arrepiados ainda, o que fez Zoe ficar sem fôlego.

- É isso mesmo... – agora quem havia perdido o fôlego era ele. Zoe havia se encostado no banco, cruzado as pernas e olhado para cima.

- Eu sei disso, mas se eu disser para ela... ela nunca vai perdoa-lo... – cruzando os braços, ela fechou os olhos.

- Você está bem mesmo? Parece bem cansada.

- E estou. Exausta. Não vejo a hora desse trem chegar. – sorriu para ele.

- Mudando um pouco de assunto, né... – ela riu, mas prestou atenção no que ele dizia, mas ao mesmo tempo prestando atenção na dança que os lábios dele faziam ao juntarem as letras e formarem palavras - a mulher do carrinho já passou?

- Já, por quê? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha – você não estava no trem?

- Eu... sim, mas... – Zoe percebeu que ele ficou sem resposta – na hora eu não quis nada...– sorriu para a morena, rezando internamente para que ela acreditasse.

- Sei... – ainda com uma sobrancelha erguida, Zoe tirou do bolso uma caixa de sapos de chocolate e entregou a ele – eu já comi bastante por hoje.

- Ah – como odiava mentir para ela, mas era necessário – obrigado – no mesmo instante em que ele pegou a caixa, um grito entrou pela cabine – foi um grito...

**Helplessly melting as I stand next to the sun and as she burned me, I am screaming out for more**

_Sem saída, derretendo, enquanto eu me levanto próximo ao sol e enquanto ela me queima, eu estou gritando por mais._

**Drink every drop of liquid heat that I've become, pop me open, spit me out onto the floor**

_Beba toda gota de suor que eu me tornei, me estoure aberto, me pegue e me jogue para o chão._

- Estranho, tenho a impressão de que – mas ela não pode terminar a frase, pois a porta da cabine foi aberta muito rapidamente e alguém entrou soluçando se jogando no outro banco – Chris? – a loira não falava nada, só chorava. Ela estava toda encolhida no banco, com o cabelo caindo no rosto e os soluços se tornando cada vez mais intensos. Zoe se agachou no chão e passou a mão em seu cabelo – o que houve?

- Eu... odeio... o... Malfoy... – ela dizia cada palavra entre um soluço e outro. Zoe olhou assustada para Harry.

- Pode nos deixar a sós? – ela pediu tão docemente que o moreno fez sinal de que "sim" com a cabeça e saiu. – agora me conta, o que aconteceu?

- Aquele malfoy é um estúpido! Um insensível! – gritou, com lágrimas escorrendo. Pôs as mãos no rosto e recomeçou a soluçar.

- Mas... o que ele te disse? – disse Zoe, desesperada.

- Ele diz que eu não quero acreditar nele, ele diz que não correspondeu ao beijo, disse tanta coisa sem sentido... eu o _odeio_! Ele não quer entender meu lado, aquele arrogante. Ele não entende que eu preciso esquecer, ele não me entende.

- Calma, Chris. Calma... – disse Zoe, sentando-se e colocando a mão no rosto, tentando pensar em alguma coisa. – Acho que já devemos colocar nossas vestes. Agora devemos estar bem perto - levantando-se e olhando pela janela, vendo que o tempo já estava escuro. A amiga limpou as lágrimas do rosto e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, pegando o malão.

Teria uma conversa séria com Draco. Ele deveria acreditar em Chris se a amasse de verdade. Ele deveria respeita-la. Não sabia o que pensar, só conseguia pensar na conversa que tivera com Harry...

Zoe e Chris colocaram suas capas e o trem parou. As duas fecharam o malão e abriram a cabine para sair. Como sempre, estava chovendo, e estava um pouco mais frio do que de praxe. Furaram a fila de alunos desesperados e saíram do trem. Contemplaram felizes Hogwarts. Zoe pensou "Enfim, o meu lugar."

**Leaving your smell on my coat**

_Deixando seu cheiro em meu casaco_

**Leaving your taste on my shoulder**

_Deixando seu gosto em meu ombro_

**I still fail to understand what it is about this woman**

_Eu ainda não entendo o que é sobre esta mulher_

---

Harry desceu do trem e ficou esperando pelos amigos. Quando avistou Hagrid vindo em sua direção, sentiu a mesma tristeza de quando partiu em junho. A realidade caiu à tona em sua mente, e sua vontade era deixar que mais lágrimas caíssem pelo rosto, mas as segurou.

Hagrid estava um pouco mais magro, o que era muito estranho. Tinha uma cara de cansado, com olheiras profundas. Quando os olhos do gigante encontraram com os dele, percebeu que ele estava triste como si mesmo. E sabia que o motivo de ambas as tristezas era o mesmo: a morte do professor Dumbledore.

Durante as férias, tinha sido muito difícil aceitar a idéia de que o professor que ele mais gostava estava morto. Ele era além de um diretor ou professor, seu amigo, Harry o tinha como um avô que nunca chegou a conhecer. Se precisar de uma resposta, Dumbledore a tinha na ponta da língua sempre.

Achava que se tentasse se convencer de que tudo não passava de apenas um pesadelo, seria mais fácil de aceitar. Mas agora, estando ali e sabendo da realidade, não tinha como ser mais fácil. E cada vez que pensava nisso, seu ódio por Severo Snape aumentava uma quantidade enorme. Se visse o ex-professor em sua frente, não garantia que ficaria na sua.

- Harry – disse o gigante com lágrimas nos olhos e abraçando o moreno – que saudades de você. Como foram suas férias?

- Ah – ele abaixou a cabeça enquanto se soltava do abraço – foram... – olhou para o gigante -... horríveis.

- Oh, Harry... – ele limpou uma lágrima que escorria pela barba – eu imagino... mas ande, para pegar uma carruagem boa.

- Tchau, Hagrid... – disse andando mais um pouco, e escutando o gigante gritar para os primeiranistas.

Ele avistou um pedaço da torre oeste de Hogwarts e uma calmaria se pôs em seu coração, como quando Dumbledore lhe dizia que tudo daria certo. Escutou novamente as mesmas palavras daquela noite...

"_Eu estou bem porque eu estou com você, Harry..."_

Essa frase o atormentava todos os dias, todas as noites. _Ele_ confiava em Harry, e morreu por isso. "_Eu poderia ter feito algo para impedir..."_ era o pensamento que mais doía nele.

E agora ele estava... _sozinho._ Era maior de idade, não precisava mais voltar para a casa dos Dursley... ele viveria _sozinho_. Essa palavra fez um grande eco em sua cabeça, e ele balançou-a de modo a querer espantar os pensamentos que tinham vindo instantaneamente.

- Sozinho... – remungou enquanto colocava uma mão no bolso da calça e a outra passava no cabelo úmido pelo tempo -...Para sempre.

- Para sempre o que Harry? – Rony havia chego atrás dele e ouvido as duas ultimas palavras do amigo.

- Er... para sempre amigo de Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger! – ele disse forçando um sorriso ao ver a amiga chegar a eles no mesmo instante. – gente, vocês já perceberam uma coisa... – começou a caminhar em direção a uma carruagem, sendo acompanhado pelos amigos.

- Que você está meio estranho? – disse Rony abrindo a porta da carruagem e deixando que Hermione passasse primeiro, resmungando um "primeiro as damas" e sorrindo para a amiga, o que fez o estômago dela subir e descer tão rapidamente que ela concluiu que só não vomitou porque não tinha o que sair.

- Não Rony... – ela sorriu de volta enquanto se sentava – ele quer dizer sobre ser nosso último ano em Hogwarts – olhou para Harry ainda sorrindo – não é mesmo?

- Isso aí... – sorriu de volta, mas na mesma hora em que pensou em uma certa morena, seus lábios voltaram a ficar reto e seus olhos se perderam no chão da carruagem. Só de pensar que nunca mais veria ela, tinha uma vontade imensa de gritar, para ver se colocava toda a sua dor para fora. Odiava mentir para ela, mas era o certo a se fazer. Já bastava ter colocado seus dois amigos em risco nisso tudo, mais ela... nunca. Já havia terminado com Gina ano passado justamente por isso... e claro, porque sentia que não a amava como ela merecia.

-... você não concorda comigo, Harry? Harry? – Hermione balançava agora a sua mão em frente ao rosto do amigo.

- Hã? Falou comigo? – ele respondeu, esfregando um dos olhos.

- Falar, eu falei. Mas você pelo jeito estava muito longe daqui para prestar atenção a alguma coisa que eu falasse... o que está acontecendo com você? – agora Rony olhava preocupado para ele, e Mione também. Ficou ali, encarando os amigos... pensando se contava a verdade ou guardava para si. Decidiu-se por deixá-los livre de mais um problema que ele tinha, e deu uma desculpa qualquer. A carruagem havia parado, e eles desceram em silêncio.

O silêncio não durou muito, pois logo estraram no Salão Principal. O teto estava, como sempre, enfeitiçado. Porém, ao contrário de mostrar um céu estrelado, mostrava um céu escuro, com nuvens negras e muita neblina. Isso era estranho, pois não estavam no inverno ainda.

Harry seguiu os amigos quietamente, olhando de relance às vezes para a mesa da Sonserina para ver se encontrava um par de olhos cinzas que tanto lhe atormentavam, tanto em sonhos, quanto na realidade. Mas esses não estavam lá ainda.

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Rony e de frente a Hermione. Começou a reparar nos amigos. Rony estava um pouco mais alto, se isso era possível. Os cabelos ruivos estavam um pouco mais lisos e compridos, e caiam sobre o rosto. As sardas estavam meio apagadas, e os olhos azuis brilhavam cada vez que ele olhava para frente. Harry acompanhou o olhar do amigo, e para seu espanto ele parava em... Mione. Deu um sorriso maroto e admirou a amiga que entrelaçava as mãos em cima da mesa e olhava atentamente para a bancada dos professores.

Quando ele olhou para lá, sentiu o coração pesar novamente. Onde antigamente estaria Dumbledore, se encontrava a professora e nova diretora Minerva McGonagall. Ela olhou-o e deu um sorriso de consolo.

Voltou a observar a amiga que agora olhava distraidamente para as mãos. Ela estava diferente. Mais magra, os cabelos que antes eram um pouco rebeldes se alinhavam em cachos perfeitos. O rosto estava mais magro também. "Será que ela fez algum tipo de regime louco durante as férias?" Pensou Harry coçando o queixo.

Quando a amiga olhou para ele, este sorriu e indicou Rony com a cabeça. Ela olhou para o amigo e percebeu o que Harry queria dizer. O ruivo não parava de encará-la e isso fez com que Mione ficasse um pouco vermelha e dessa uma desculpa esfarrapada de que ia chamar Gina para sentar-se com eles.

- Cara... quem ocupará o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – comentou Rony enquanto sua barriga começava a reclamar de falta de comida -...não acharei estranho se essa matéria for tirada da grade...

- Acho que não... – Harry respondeu olhando novamente para a mesa da Sonserina – Minerva sabe da importância dessa matéria...

- Mas acho que talvez ela tenha outros planos... – o ruivo deu um sorriso irônico – é estranho não ver ele lá em cima, né?

- E como... – Rony olhou para o amigo enquanto este dava um profundo suspiro.

- Desculpe-me... – baixou a cabeça envergonhado – eu sempre falo merda, né...

- Tudo bem, Rony... tudo bem. – e sorriu para o amigo, um sorriso sincero, mas triste. Naquele momento as portas se abriram e entraram por ela os pequeninos acompanhados da professora Sprout. Como todo ano acontecia, o banquinho foi colocado no mesmo lugar, e foi depositado o mesmo chapéu velho em cima dele. Naquela hora, a pequena abertura do chapéu se abriu, e a canção saiu.

_Pra quem tem ousadia, sangue-frio e nobreza..._

_Onde os corações são indômitos_

_Mandarei-te para a Grifinória._

_Mas para os justos e leais_

_Os pacientes, sinceros e sem medo da dor..._

_É na Lufa-lufa que você irá morar_

_Os homens de grande espírito e saber_

_De mente sempre alerta_

_Serão os da Corvinal_

_Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa,  
E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,  
Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios  
Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

_E esse ano eu repito_

_Eu fui feito para separar  
Mas para se vencer essa guerra  
O jeito mesmo é a união de todos  
Eu lhes disse  
Nossa querida Hogwarts corre risco  
Perdemos uma parte de nossa história  
E esse ano será um novo começo  
Um começo de uma nova jornada._

Zoe olhou para Chris que estava com a cabeça baixa, e sentiu um leve arrepio ao terminar de ouvir a canção. Sabia muito bem sobre o que o chapéu se refiria ao dizer que tinham perdido uma parte de Hogwarts. Realmente perderam uma parte, mas não só isso. Perderam o único que poderia realmente salvá-los.

Suspirou e olhou para a fila que esperava para serem selecionados. Pelo jeito bem poucos pais deixaram seus filhos voltarem a Hogwarts após a perda, pois não tinham mais de dez alunos esperando.

- Poucos, né? – resmungou a loira como que querendo dizer que estava prestando atenção no que acontecia ao redor delas – ninguém quer correr o risco de perder seus filhos... ainda por cima, tão jovens.

- Hogwarts já não é a mesma... olhe para os alunos, todos tristes, preocupados e... apavorados – olhou para os professores – não sei se nos formamos, Chris...

- Como assim? – a loira arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras da amiga.

- Desse jeito, não duvido que o Ministério da Magia feche Hogwarts antes do término do ano letivo... – arrumou a blusa – só mais uma morte, ou mais um atentado por perto daqui... e eles nos mandarão para casa.

- Pensando bem, você tem certa razão... mas acho que estaremos mais seguros aqui do em casa... onde não temos proteção... onde não estamos aprendendo a nos defender...

- Também acho... e nem quero voltar para casa... – olhou fundo nos olhos da amiga – você sabe que... se eu fico sem ter o que fazer, me lembro dele... e de tudo o que ele fez contra mim e minha mãe...

- Eu sei, Zoe... mas você sabe que estou aqui, né? Pra qualquer coisa, e pra sempre! – abraçou a amiga de leve – tente pensar em outras coisas quando lembrar D'Você-sabe-quem.

- Você ainda não consegue dizer o nome dele? Não é difícil... – sorrindo ironicamente.

- Eu não gosto de dizer... e pior que meus pais me obrigam e chama-lo pelo nome quando estão tratando dele... minha vontade é denunciar meus pais para o Ministério...

- Você não é louca de fazer uma coisa dessas... – Zoe disse baixinho – além de eles serem seus _pais_, Voldemort iria até o fim do mundo atrás de você...

- Eu sei... mas não estou nem aí para aquele... aquele imbecil que acha que pode dominar o mundo mágico assim – ela disse estralando os dedos – ele que venha atrás de mim e me mate... mas só não deduro eles por causa de meu pai... se dependesse da Clarisse, ela já estava em maus bocados. – ambas sufocaram uma risada.

A seleção já havia terminado. Foram três alunos para a Grifinória, dois para a Corvinal, cinco alunos para a Sonserina e apenas um para a Lufa-Lufa. Nunca tinha tido tão poucos alunos novos em Hogwarts. E o pior era que apenas metade dos restantes retornou.

No momento em que todos os alunos se calaram, Minerva se levantou e começou um pequeno discurso.

- Sejam todos Bem-Vindos. Antes de tudo, quero dar alguns recados. Para os alunos novos, saibam que a Floresta Negra é terminantemente proibida para qualquer aluno. Esse ano, por falta de professor, não teremos a matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – um suspiro de medo e desapontamento misturados correu pelo salão enquanto a professora corria os olhos pelos alunos constatando a mesma coisa que as meninas - Uma nova professora foi contratada para dar aulas de Poções, seja bem-vinda, Livia Ruffles – a tal professora se levantou, ela aparentava ser jovem, era morena de olhos profundamente azuis, todos aplaudiram e quando pararam a diretora voltou a falar – Um novo ano se começa, mas como eu já imaginava... muito triste. Nós recentemente perdemos nosso querido diretor – ela parou e deu mais uma olhada em todo o salão – mas não podemos parar no tempo e não continuar educando nossos futuros bruxos, Dumbledore nunca iria querer isso - ela deu um suspiro pequeno e continuou – por isso estamos aqui, mais um ano... como disse o Chapéu Seletor... uma nova jornada está para começar, e vou fazer de tudo para que ela seja boa. Agora, vamos ao jantar...

Na mesma hora as comidas apareceram e todos começaram a comer. Todos tinham um ar triste, mas aos poucos iam conversando e se encontrando com os amigos novamente. Como ela mesma tinha dito, não poderiam parar com suas vidas por causa da morte do diretor, por mais doída que fosse. E isso serviu para um moreno de óculos.

O jantar terminou logo, e todos foram para seus dormitórios. Estavam cansados, e amanhã seria um grande dia, cheio de coisas novas e pessoas novas também. Todos estavam loucos para conhecerem a nova professora e saber se ela era melhor que Snape. Mas um trio estava com a pulga atrás da orelha com a história de não haver aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

---

Acordou quase na hora da aula começar, como de praxe, por isso não se arrumou muito, apenas passou as mãos nos cabelos e ajeitou a gravata. Estava pensativa desde o dia anterior, queria respostas.

- Estava esperando você descer, quero conversar contigo – disse Zoe, olhando para baixo, de pernas e braços cruzados no sofá – Por que você tratou a Chris daquele jeito? – levantou-se e pegou o material, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Eu... fiz alguma coisa? – olhou assustado pra ela.

- Claro que fez. – disse indignada. – Vamos, – abriu a porta da sala comunal – por causa do seu atraso temos que correr.

- Me explica isso direito.

- Ok. Você gritou com ela, ficou com raiva, pelo simples motivo de ela não querer voltar com você? Que tipo de homem você é? – disse Zoe olhando para o lado decepcionada.

- Espera um segundo... Você está me passando um "sermão"? – Zoe levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o tom irônico do amigo.

- O que você queria, me diz Draco? Que ela se jogasse em seus braços pelo simples motivo de descobrir que Mells armou tudo? Pense bem – ela cruzou os braços e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele – mesmo você sendo "inocente", ela te viu beijando outra garota. Será que é tão difícil isso entrar na sua cabeça?

- Zoe, entenda... se ela realmente me amasse, me perdoaria e voltaria para os meus braços, sim. Mas pelo jeito ela ainda tem duvidas do que sente por mim. – ele olhou pela janela e viu o céu azul, o que lembrou-o de Chris.

- Realmente... homens não tem sentimentos. – ele arregalou os olhos pelo tom indignado da amiga e foi atrás dela.

- Ah, não tenho sentimentos? – ele segurou o braço de Zoe – se eu não tivesse sentimentos, eu não estaria aqui... se eu não a amasse, Zoe, eu nunca teria provado que foi armação... – ele suspirou, e baixou os olhos soltando o braço dela – se eu não amasse Chris... eu teria me tornado um comensal como meu pai tanto quer e teria ido embora daqui há muito tempo. Mas se vocês acham que eu não a amo...

- Draco – ela disse calmamente – eu não disse isso. Será que é tão difícil entender? Eu sei que vocês se amam... o problema tá em você entender que é difícil esquecer o que ela viu. Pense... se você visse ela beijando o Rony...

- Ei... ela disse isso também... então é porque tem algo entre eles... eu sabia, ela tá tentando – mas foi cortado pelo bufo que Zoe deu e saiu gritando pelo corredor.

- Eu desisto.

Ela entrou correndo na sala de aula e ficou com mais raiva de Draco ao sentir seu estômago reclamar de fome. Sentou ao lado de Chris e não disse nada. Somente pegou sua pena e um pergaminho e olhou para a professora nova esperando que a aula começasse.

- Bom dia, alunos – ela deu um grande sorriso para disfarçar o nervosismo – como vocês já sabem, sou a nova professora de Poções. Eu sou do Brasil e lá não tem essa de chamar pelo sobrenome – a turma deu uma risada curta – então, prefiro que me chamem de Lívia mesmo, está bem?

Naquele momento a porta foi aberta e um loiro entrou, fazendo com que o coração de Chris disparasse. Virando-se para frente, ouviu a voz que tanto amava dizer um silencioso "desculpe-me".

- Oh... mais um aluno. Seu nome é? – ela olhou para ele esperando pela resposta.

- Draco, Draco Malfoy – ele olhou pela sala a procurar de uma loira, e quando seus olhos bateram nas costas dela, ele sentiu um leve arrepio pelo corpo inteiro.

- Como eu dizia...

Zoe estava com tanta raiva de Draco, que nem se lembrou que aquela aula era dupla com a Grifinória, o que seria ótimo para ela olhar seu amado. Discretamente, é claro. Quando ela pensou no moreno, Chris empurrou um pedaço de pergaminho rasgado para sua frente, tirando sua concentração de tudo.

_"O que aconteceu que você chegou daquele jeito?"_

Ela deu um suspiro se lembrando, e olhou discretamente para trás onde Draco estava rabiscando alguma coisa e com o olhar perdido na carteira. Uma cara triste, como se ele quisesse achar a solução para um problema e todas as suas alternativas estivessem fora de alcance.

Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver ele naquele estado. Ele a tirou do sério aquela hora, mas estava na cara que ele estava sofrendo. Nem tentava disfarçar, como se aquilo fosse mecher com Chris e faze-la voltar para ele.

Virou o rosto devagar, olhando em volta. Seus olhos caíram num moreno de óculos que estava lendo um pergaminho e adicionando alguns ingredientes no caldeirão. Ele parecia contente com a nova professora, quem sabe agora poderia realizar o sonho de ser um auror.

Sentiu uma dor aguda no braço direito, e olhou para Chris soltando sem querer um "Ai" razoavelmente alto, suficiente para chamar atenção da turma toda. Ela corou e virou para frente, abaixando a cabeça enquanto murmurava "desculpe, professora". Queria matar Chris.

_"Eu te mato. Pra que me beliscar? Que saco. Ah Chris, depois eu te conto. Vamos fazer a poção de uma vez antes que a professora nos marque. Se meu braço ficar roxo, você vai conhecer minha fúria, se prepare."_

Terminaram a poção que a professora tinha passado, e estavam saindo da sala enquanto todos comentavam o quanto ela era melhor que Snape, e alguns sonserinos irritando Neville.

- Vamos Zoe, me conta... – ela pediu novamente enquanto engachava seu braço no da amiga – fiquei curiosa, você chegou e mal me disse "oi". Falou com quem?

- Com o Draco. – ela quase gritou de dor pelo soco que Chris deu.

- E só agora você me conta?

- E pra que me dar esse soco? E no mesmo braço? Você me odeia ou algo do tipo? – passou a mão no machucado e olhou para a amiga – ok, desculpa. É que ele me deixou com raiva, e você sabe como eu sou quando me deixam assim.

- E como sei... fica quieta, com a raiva dentro de si. Eu não, eu desconto a raiva no primeiro coitado que aparecer na minha frente.

- Coitada.

- Hã?

- Na primeira coitada. Porque sempre sou eu. – deu um riso irônico e contou o que aconteceu mais cedo fazendo com que Chris soltasse um muxoxo ao ouvir o final.

- Não acredito que ele disse isso, mas que merda. Ele acha que eu tenho algo com o Rony? Ah, me poupe. Que saco... mas ele vai ver, vou – Zoe colocou o mão na boca da amiga.

- Ta vendo porque não te contei lá dentro? – erguendo uma sobrancelha, sorriu ao ver a amiga arregalar os olhos.

- Escuta aqui, você ta me chamando de bocuda? Ou do que? Vai começar a me criticar como minha mãe faz, é, Zoe? Vamos lá, qual será a próxima crítica? – a loira estava bem alterada e estava ficando vermelha.

- Eu disse. É coitada. – E saiu andando em direção ao Salão Principal, afinal, estava com fome – Chris, para com isso. Você tá me irritando, não tem nada a ver. Não estou te criticando, só disse que... você não sabe ser discreta.

- Eu sou a pessoa mais discreta que você pode conhecer, Zoe. – sentou-se e olhou para o lado oposto da mesa. Lá estava sua rival, olhando para ela com um sorriso na cara – aquela filha da...

- Chris... eu sei que você odeia sua mãe, mas não xinga ela. – rindo olhou para onde a amiga estava olhando – ah, pode xingar.

- Olha o sorriso dela, que vontade de quebrar todos aqueles dentes, de arrebentar aquela cara... arrancar aqueles fios de cabelos pretos, e furar aquele solhos verdes. Eu... odeio... aquela... garota. – disse entre dentes.

- Eu sei, eu também odeio ela. Mas o que podemos fazer?

- Matar ela. – a loira estava com os olhos repletos de ódio, o que deixou Zoe com medo do que ela seria capaz de fazer.

- Para com isso, né – disse sorrindo, mas fechando a cara ao ver que Chris não sorria – nem pense nisso.

- Acho que vou pedir um favor ao meu pai... quem sabe ele consiga mandar matar aquela vaca.

- Quem é você?

- O quê? – olhou para a morena.

- O que você fez com ela? – apontou a varinha para Chris.

- Zoe, chega. Eu perdi a fome. Vou pegar uma blusa que estou com frio.

- Mas... – olhou ela se afastando – está calor.

---

Fazia um bonito sol, e ficar ali na faia parecia entediante. Sua barriga começava a reclamar, então pegou a mochila e foi andando para o Salão Principal. Como sempre, recebia suspiros das garotas e olhares curiosos. Talvez porque este ano estivesse um pouco mais alto, mais magro e mais forte do que nos anos anteriores. Não se incomodava com sua estética naquele momento, só conseguia pensar naquela morena.

Entrou no Salão Principal e foi caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos em direção ao final do Salão, olhando discretamente para a mesa da Sonserina à esquerda. Viu a morena comendo, lendo um livro e fazendo anotações, sozinha. Seu coração disparou, e quis muito abraçá-la forte e nunca mais largar, mas a outra parte de seu cérebro lembrou que não podia envolver-se com alguém. Decidiu, então, conversar. Pelo menos ela não corria nenhum risco. Foi até a menina e tapou seus olhos.

- Hm... Harry? – disse sorrindo.

- Como você sempre adivinha? – disse Harry, entre risos, sentando ao lado a menina, que somente soltou umas risadas.

- Por que mereço sua honorável presença? – disse Zoe, sorrindo, continuando a ler o livro.

- Por nada... só tive vontade de conversar com você – Zoe levantou a cabeça e corou ao ouvir as palavras de Harry. – Poções? – olhando para o livro dela.

- Sim. Estou fazendo os deveres e fazendo um resumo da matéria de hoje.

- Você é adiantada demais. – disse Harry, espreguiçando-se. – Gostei da nova professora. Ela é brasileira, né?

- Sim. Achei interessante isso, é um novo método de ensino, depois de estarmos seis anos acostumados com o ensino do Snape. – disse Zoe, anotando alguma coisa no pergaminho já escrito pela metade – se eu fosse você, faria logo os deveres. Quer uma ajuda?

- Ahm... quero sim. – agora foi a vez de Harry corar, e imaginar como seriam os dois estudando.

- Ok, então. Hoje, após o jantar, nos econtramos aqui mesmo. Tudo bem pra você? – disse Zoe, largando a pena e cruzando os braços em cima da mesa.

- Ah... tudo bem, sim. Mas vamos fazer na Sala Precisa? – disse Harry, recebendo uma confirmação de Zoe.

Sua cabeça começou a ficar a mil. Imaginar como seriam os dois estudando parecia algo incomum para Harry. Algo que somente existia nos seus sonhos, mas que se tornou realidade num passe de mágica sem ele ao menos ter a menor pista. Zoe parecia não se preocupar com as conseqüências que aquilo levaria, mas ele sabia as conseqüências. Sabia que não resistiria ao seus olhos, ao seu cheiro, à sua pele pálida. Ele tinha plena consciência dos seus atos. No mais, era esperar para ver.

---

Quase não jantou, estava ansioso demais para pensar em comida. "Não quero nem imaginar... aquela pele..." balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Adorava admirar a pele de Zoe, era sempre tão lisa, e parecia ter um cheiro tão bom...

Finalmente chegou o final do jantar. McGonnagall fez a comida desaparecer, e todos se empurraram para chegarem ao dormitório mais rápido, devido ao cansaço do primeiro dia de aula. Harry, no entanto, ficou esperando na porta do Salão, com sua mochila numa mão, e outra nervosa, que ia para o bolso, depois para o cabelo, bagunçando-os, depois para os óculos, ajeitando-os, depois para o rosto, procurando alguma rugosidade.

Eis que chega a perfeição: descendo a escada rápido, com a roupa da Sonserina (verde lhe caía muito bem. Aliás, qualquer cor lhe caía bem), feito modelo.

- Olá. – disse Zoe, dando um grande sorriso acentuando sua boca levemente rosada.

- Er... oi.

- Vamos estudar? – disse, com animação na voz, como se aquilo fosse muito melhor que uma garrafa extra grande de cerveja amanteigada.

- Ok. – disse decepcionado.

Foram caminhando e conversando até a Sala. Combinaram o que falar, e Zoe entrou primeiro. Logo após, Harry entrou. Zoe já estava colocando a mochila em cima da mesa, e arrumando seu material.

- Então, o que você teve hoje? – disse Zoe, apoiando-se na mesa quadrada.

- Ahm... Poções, Transfiguração e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. – disse, já desanimado ao pensar nisso.

- Ok. Me dê seus livros e os deveres, vou dar uma olhada neles. – disse Zoe, pegando os livros e os pergaminhos da mão de Harry, e começou a ler.

Não havia nada melhor do que estar perto daquela morena. Nem uma garrafa extra grande de cerveja amanteigada, nem um dia inteiro sem aulas, nem um jogo de Quadribol. Nada, simplesmente nada. Queria que aquilo durasse pra sempre, queria que a noite não acabasse e que ficasse somente naquilo, nem que fosse apenas para estudos. Queria ficar ali.

- Harry? – disse Zoe, balançando a mão na frente do rosto de Harry. Harry pegou sua mão e olhou nos seus olhos.

- Zoe... – disse, olhando para mão de Zoe – eu... – hesitou – desculpe. –largou a mão de Zoe e olhou para o livro, corado. – não ouvi. Do que estava falando?

- Fale o que quer falar. – Zoe levantou o rosto de Harry e olhou no fundo de seus olhos esmeralda. Agora ela estava extremamente perto, ele não conseguiria resistir à sua boca.

Beijou.

Como queria sentir aquela boca na dele. Como queria sentir aquela pele pálida. Como queria sentir sua língua brincando com a dela. Era simplesmente inexplicável o sentimento de Harry na hora. Queria beijá-la, queria tocá-la. Não havia ido àquela "aula" para estudar, nunca foi esse o propósito. Queria beijar mais, queria tocar mais, queria sentir mais. Mas sabia que não podia.

- Não, isso não está certo. – disse, dando um beijo de leve e soltando-a levemente.

- Por quê? Tanto você quanto eu queremos isso, você sabe. – disse olhando-o.

- Mas não é certo, Zoe. Tente me entender... – pegou em seus cabelos pretos – só tente me entender. – pegou em sua nuca, fazendo a menina fechar os olhos e inspirar o ar profundamente.

- Me dê um motivo, então. – disse, chegando perto do moreno e, com a mão, subindo pela sua coxa e pela sua cintura e parando ali.

- Eu... eu... – disse, olhando para a boca de Zoe e tentando resistir àquilo. – Eu não posso... – disse, olhando para o lado.

- Ok. – disse Zoe, largando a cintura de Harry, afastando-se e pegando o livro de Poções.

- Não quero estudar... – disse o moreno, pegando Zoe pela cintura fina e aproximando sua boca do ouvido dela – não faça isso comigo – sussurrou. A morena aproximou também sua boca do ouvindo dele e arrepiou seus cabelos da nuca.

- Então me dê um motivo. – sussurrou.

- Não... – disse Harry, largando a cintura dela. – não quero pôr você em risco. – disse, olhando nos olhos da menina.

- Mas eu estou disposta a correr esse risco – disse Zoe, pegando a mão de Harry – não tenho medo.

- Não vou deixar você correr esse risco. Tenho medo por nós dois – olhou para baixo – Voldemort pode tentar te matar.

- Já disse que não tenho medo. – levantou a cabeça do moreno e encarou seus olhos verdes – principalmente tratando-se de Voldemort. – olhou pra baixo – nunca tive medo. – levantou a cabeça mais uma vez – estou disposta à tudo. – sorriu, provocando um sorriso de Harry.

Beijou-a mais uma vez. Ele não resistia ao seu jeito de brincar com coisas sérias, de provocar sorrisos e risadas dele no momento mais triste. Queria tê-la, e não iria dizer "não" depois daquela declaração. Ela abriu seu coração para ele, Harry realmente gostou disso.

- Vamos. – disse Zoe, olhando no relógio e pegando o braço de Harry. – já está tarde.

- Tá. Mas deixa eu ver aqui o mapa... – disse Harry, pegando o mapa e murmurando "Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom", começou a olhar atentamente o mapa. Não tinha ninguém por perto, então os dois saíram.

- Adorei estudar com você... – disse Harry, segurando a mão dela enquanto andavam pelos corredores em direção ao primeiro subsolo.

- Você quis dizer que adorou me beijar, certo? – disse Zoe, rindo.

"Isso é um sonho"

---

Zoe deu o último beijo em Harry e entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina. Fechou a porta atrás de si e foi andando calmamente. A lareira já estava apagada, e foi logo subindo.

- Não vai me contar como foi? – disse Chris, sentada na poltrona, com a varinha acesa.

- Ah, amiga... – disse carinhosamente – foi maravilhoso. – sentou-se ao lado dela começou a contar os detalhes da noite. A amiga arregalava mais os olhos a cada detalhe.

- Nossa, já é meia noite. Vamos dormir, amanhã cedo tem aula do Hagrid... – disse Chris, olhando o relógio.

Zoe concordou com um gesto com a cabeça e subiram para o dormitório feminino. Conversando, trocaram de roupa e foram deitar. Zoe sabia que não dormiria bem aquela noite, várias coisas se passavam pela sua cabeça, ela queria saber se aquilo duraria mesmo, ou eles só ficariam por algumas noites e Harry falaria mais uma vez para ela que ela corre perigo e que não quer se envolver com alguém. Agora não tinha mais para onde correr, não iria mais conseguir resistir aos lábios finos dele, já sabia disso.

"Tá. Ele tem razão. Voldemort vai tentar nos matar, iria ao fim do mundo se descobrisse que ele realmente gosta de alguém."

Zoe pensava que essa seria a gloriosa oportunidade de acabar com Você-Sabe-Quem, não sentia medo algum, queria correr o risco se essa fosse a única oportunidade de ter o tão sonhado moreno em seus braços. Ela queria aquilo, e não importaria quais seriam os obstáculos.

A manhã chegou, e ficou assustada ao olhar-se no espelho e ver enormes olheiras roxas.

"Não posso ficar assim."

Fez um feitiço simples e arrumou-se. Estava elétrica pela noite anterior, não sentira quase nenhum sono à noite, muito menos agora.

- Ah, Zoe... espero que vocês dois sejam muito felizes, eu sou a favor da união – deu uma risada leve enquanto dizia.

- Você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto eu queria isso, é como se eu estivesse sonhando – prestou atenção na menina que esbarrou nela e respirou fundo – se é realmente um sonho, não quero acordar mais. – disse, com os olhos brilhando e a voz mais doce, o que deixou Chris preocupada.

- E como. – olhou para o lado, viu uma sombra de cabelos louros, envergonhou-se e olhou para frente de novo – também sei que você não pode se apaixonar por ele, pelo menos por enquanto.

- É... – respirou fundo mais uma vez – não posso.

"Tarde demais."

Parou em frente a Hagrid e pensou. Não queria pensar em nada naquele momento, deveria prestar atenção na aula, era muito mais importante que seu pensamentos.

---

- E aí, como vai a história do Draco? – disse, sentando, abrindo a mochila e vendo o material.

- Tudo na mesma – disse Chris, com um quê de desanimação na voz – ele não me procura mais, sempre que nos vemos, ele desvia o olhar – olhou pra cima – ele parece estar triste.

- Está. E também acha que você tem alguma coisa com o Weasley. – disse Zoe, entre risos – que idiota.

- O que tem o Rony? – disse Harry, sentando-se ao lado delas no banco

- Nada não... – disse Chris, forçando um sorriso amarelo – são uns assuntos... particulares.

- Ok. – sorriu – se Rony e você tivessem alguma coisa com certeza ele me contaria... – disse Harry entre risos.

- Engraçadinho – disse Chris, séria, pegando o material e levantando – vou procurar a Lívia. Estou com algumas dúvidas da lição que ela passou e eu não estou a fim de ficar com zero... Tchau pra vocês. – disse sorrindo, em seguida dando as costas para eles e andando incrivelmente rápido.

- E como vai você? – deu um beijo no pescoço de Zoe.

- Eu tô bem – sorriu – meio ocupada... cheia de coisa pra fazer. – fuxicou a mochila.

- Como sempre, né – disse Harry, se ajeitando no banco – você não deveria se preocupar tanto.

- Claro que deveria, esse ano tem os N.I.E.M.s. Não podemos mais vacilar, senhor Potter... – disse Zoe, sorrindo.

- Não gosto quando me chama assim – ficou instantaneamente sério.

- Credo – levantou-se – eu tava só brincando.

- Aonde você vai? – levantou-se também e arrepiou os cabelos.

- Almoçar.

- Mas já? – andou atrás dela – você não tomou café da manhã? – ajeitou os óculos.

- Eu nunca tomo. Sempre saio atrasada, e também – não pode continuar, foi interrompida por uma voz (que conhecia muito bem) chamando seu nome ao longe. Virou e viu Draco correndo atrás dela.

- Vem, preciso conversar com você em particular – olhou para Harry com um olhar de desprezo, e o moreno retribuiu perfeitamente. Zoe balbuciou um "eu te procuro no salão" enquanto era puxada fortemente por Draco para o chafariz perto da estação de Hogsmeade.

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você. Você gosta de quadribol, não é? – disse Draco, com os olhos brilhando segurando os ombros da morena.

- Claro, mas...

- Ótimo, tenho uma vaga de apanhador no time. Aceita? – sorriu.

"O quê? Uma vaga de apanhador? Isso significaria competir o pomo com Harry! Competir. Competir? Competir! Não pode ser..."

- Ahm... eu tenho que pensar, Draco. E além do mais...

- Ok, Zoe. Você tem até hoje à noite lá na sala comunal, tudo bem?

- T-tá... tu... – tentou completar a frase antes de Draco ir embora, mas não conseguiu, ele parecia muito entusiasmado com a idéia, mas Zoe nem tanto...

---

Corria extraordinariamente rápido, precisava contar para Chris o que havia acontecido. Chegou ao saguão de entrada e parou. Colocou as mãos nos joelhos e respirou fundo para recuperar o ar. Ajeitou a roupa e entrou andando rapidamente no salão principal. Viu Chris e sentou-se ao lado dela, respirando fundo mais uma vez.

- Nossa, Zoe... você demorou pro almoço, você – foi interrompida pela batida que Zoe deu com a taça na mesa derramando a outra metade que não tomou do suco de abóbora, atraindo a atenção dos próximos a elas.

- Draco me ofereceu a vaga de apanhador – disse lentamente, respirando fundo a cada palavra, e limpando o suor que escorria na testa e no pescoço.

- _Quê?_ – Chris arregalou os olhos – Vaga de apanhador?

- É, Chris, exatamente o que você está pensando – respirou mais uma vez – vou competir com o Harry.

- E você vai aceitar? Vai falar pro Harry?

- Não sei, Chris... – respirou – quero muito essa vaga, sempre quis e você sabe – Chris concordou com a cabeça – mas eu não quero competir nada com o Harry, não iria querer deixá-lo ganhar e vice-versa, isso pode influenciar uma expulsão de abas as partes pelo time não estar ganhando, e...

- Relaxa, Zoe. – disse a amiga com as mãos nos ombros de Zoe – come um pouco, você não pode ficar sem comer por muito tempo, sabe disso. – serviu a garota de bolo de carne e um pouco de arroz.

"Aceito ou não aceito?"

- Você acha que eu devo contar isso pro Harry ou deixar pra ele ver na hora do treino? – disse Zoe, depois de engolir a comida com a ajuda do suco.

- Conte agora, claro.


End file.
